She Speaks Fear and Truth
by ericastwilight
Summary: She's haunted daily, but learns to deal with her gift, helping those in need. He hides behind his opinions,seeking closure, barely living. When their worlds collide can they help each other. A story of loss, love and betrayal with a supernatural twist.
1. No Words

**AN: So this is one of the things that I've been working hard on. A Twilight fiction for the winner for the Support Stacie Auction. Ninahickox won a story, and I must admit that I'm so glad she chose this over all the ideas I had given her. Thanks to lisa89 for all your help getting this cleaned up.**

**I do not own Twilight. **

******This is not of the light-hearted. Just a warning. ******

**

* * *

She Speaks Fear & Truth**

**Chapter One – No Words**

**

* * *

  
**

**~Bella**

I listened as the auditorium filled with many voices, those that were meant to be heard by everyone.

And those that only I could hear.

Those voices had been plaguing my everyday existence ever since I could remember. My Gram had been there when I'd realized what I was seeing and hearing at the tender age of nine.

She'd sat beside me and explained our power and how best to deal with our extraordinary gift.

While her body had lain in a casket less than twenty feet away.

I watched a young man, no older than me, take the seat at the end of the aisle. His late mother stood beside him, whispering.

I averted my gaze from the pair. I didn't want to gain her attention. If she did notice me, like all the others, she would haunt me until I agreed to help.

Don't get me wrong, I helped. I didn't even mind doing it. It made me smile when they said they could see a light. It made it all worth it, sometimes. But that didn't mean I could drop everything and talk to a ghost in the middle of a room filled with people.

I'd helped many cross over into the light that still remained unseen by me. The light beckoned those here lost in this world, chained to those who still mourned them.

Then there were others – the ones that were here to finish something, those that sought peace, and the vengeful.

No, this wasn't a gift – it was a curse.

With my eyes facing the stage, my ears were perked and listening to the mother. I realized that the she was worried for her son. Without a father or family to support him and his younger sister, he wanted to drop out of school. His two jobs were barely making ends meet, and it was taking a toll on him. She was trying to tell him where she kept a key and the information to a safe deposit box. Something inside would take care of him and his sister. I looked for a moment, seeing the desperation in her.

Her words fell on deaf ears.

I looked away again before I was unable to resist the pull to intervene. I clenched my hands around my knees, willing myself to remain seated.

I awaited Alice, a new friend that had somehow latched onto me in the library. She had known of my gift the moment her hand touched mine.

She saw the past.

We were quite a pair, drawn in by what we heard and saw. She had forced me to come tonight to hear Professor Cullen, a colleague, speak about the paranormal.

He debunked it. He was quite successful, too, until he met Alice.

From the corner of my eye I could see Alice float down the carpet aisle to the row I occupied. She flinched every time someone came too close. I couldn't blame her. There were things in people's pasts that should remain there.

I felt her arm brush mine as she took the seat beside me. She hissed slightly, no doubt seeing that I had already encountered a ghost here.

"Are you going to help?" she whispered.

I shrugged my shoulder.

"Tell me again. Why are we here?" I asked, watching a few people set up a podium on stage.

"Because you need to meet him," she said softly. She fidgeted in her seat and removed a small recording device from her purse.

I sensed something in her quivering voice. "What aren't you telling me, Alice?"

I could tell from her stiff demeanor that she was indeed garnering a secret.

"I don't know," she stated. "He hasn't let me touch him."

I turned to look at her, her eyes on the stage before us. "Then how does he –"

"He had others test me. I think he was too scared of what I'd find if I touched him."

I shook my head at her blatant disregard of others' wishes. If he didn't want her to know about his past, then what made her think he'd want my help? Much less want to meet me.

A sudden wave of nausea hit me as the temperature of the room plummeted around me. I shivered and took several breaths, tendrils in puffs of white escaping my lips. A strong spirit was here. Someone that had been here, trapped in our world for too long.

My shivering instantly got Alice's attention.

"Where?" she hissed in my ear.

My eyes looked upon the ghostly mother, and then lingered over a gentleman that appeared to be polishing the hardwood surface of the stage. A woman passed right through, alerting me that he was indeed a residual figure and not a full spirit.

My breathing hitched as a man walked to the podium with a laptop and a glass of water. He began fiddling with his computer and settled his glass on a small table beside him. He took something from his jacket pocket

He swiftly opened a pair of dark-rimmed glasses, sliding the pair up his sharp nose. He was unlike anyone I'd had ever seen. His features were strong and angular, perfectly fitting with his strategically placed disarray of hair. His locks of hair were silken in their appearance and could only be described as the color of autumn – all colors. He looked up briefly to speak to someone, and I nearly fell out of my seat.

The color of his eyes were like spring grass. But that wasn't what unnerved me – it was the haunted look that dulled the once-vibrant color.

I felt a sudden pull, a shift of my extra perception. I looked around, and a sudden stillness filled me and the other spirits in the room.

A child – a spirit – no older than eight stood beside the man. My eyes widened as I took in her appearance.

Her light brown hair was in a half ponytail, but it was weighed down by water. She looked cold as her little blue dress and grey tights clung to her skin. She was drenched from head to toe. The skin around her eyes was bruised, sunken in, and filled with fear and confusion.

The little girl's eyes turned to meet mine, and her confusion deepened. She realized that I could see her, that my eyes were on her. She tugged on the pant leg of the man I'd been admiring moments ago. She persisted, trying to gain his attention and pointing at me. She said nothing to him or me in her attempts.

He was, of course, oblivious to her. I whispered because they always heard me in their plane of existence.

"Who are you? Why are you here?"

My whispered questions fell upon her and she tugged a little harder, causing the man to bat his hand at his pants. He looked down, confused, and tried to shake the feeling away.

The little girl cocked her head while keeping her gaze locked with mine. I thought briefly that in her life she might have been taught not to talk to strangers. She probably wouldn't talk to me, because she feared me.

Then she opened her mouth to speak.

The only thing that spilled from her pale lips was water.

I didn't know how I knew, but I did.

Her drowning had not been accidental.

**AN: Please review. Thanks nina for all your help with this, I'm quite enjoying it. **


	2. Interrupted

**AN: Wow, I got one hell of a response to the first chapter. Thanks to lisa89 for all your hard work. Thanks to kyla713 for helping me work out a kink in this chapter. Also thanks to hooisernina for her winning bid for the Support Stacie Auction and for picking this idea. Yes, its very close to that show Ghost Whisperer with a little Ghost Hunters thrown in.**

**I do not own Twilight, Ghost Whisperer, or any of the shows that have a similar theme.**

**She Speaks Truth and Fear**

**Chapter 2 – Interrupted**

**~Edward**

I watched as the last remaining seats were taken. I felt a draft behind me, and I looked around to see if I was positioned under a vent again.

I shivered slightly but found nothing. I looked at the screen of my computer, looking for the program I needed for my presentation.

I grabbed my glasses and felt my pants tug slightly around my thigh. I hoped that I hadn't gotten them snagged on something. I shook my leg a bit to loosen them.

I looked at the group of people gathering, waiting to hear from me. It was going to be my first time speaking to such a large audience. Mike came over, letting me know that the screen and lighting were all set up to my specifications. I nodded and asked him to place the recording equipment away from the stage.

I felt a strange pull again on my pants so I dusted myself off, hoping to shake off the feeling. I looked over the crowd, and then my eyes settled on Alice Brandon.

She was a twenty-six-year-old former student from my Psychology 101 class two years ago. She was also the first case I had not been able to explain away.

So I'd done the only thing I could do, ask her to join my team. My team was my newest project, The Denver Paranormal Society. Her gift would be an asset to the group of paranormal investigators, as it allowed her gift to look into another's past by touching their skin or personal item.

She was extraordinarily gifted, and she scared the fuck out of me.

Alice smiled when she met my eyes. I waved at her, but she grimaced as the person sitting beside her touched her bare elbow.

I looked over at the person beside Alice, and what I found was breathtaking. The mystery woman had an ethereal beauty about her. There was no better way to describe her. She was almost other worldly. Her dark hair shone with mahogany highlights even under the unnatural lights. Her porcelain, heart-shaped face contrasted perfectly against, her dark eyes and full red lips.

What had me a bit concerned was the fact that she had a look of pure horror on her face.

She was looking right me, and I tried to smile at her, wondering if this was the friend Alice had been talking about.

Alice knew I had been looking for new artwork for my home. She had told me about her friend, who was a local artist. She had shown me a few pieces, and I knew I needed to have one of her creations.

The woman didn't smile back. In fact, she glared. Alice nudged the woman's arm, confirming that they must know each other. Her friend turned to her, and they started to whisper. I looked away – I didn't have time to deal with whatever her drama was.

I had work to do.

My presentation and lecture was going well as I transitioned to debunking some of the most common paranormal occurrences.

My eyes adjusted to the dimmed lighting in the room as I continued. Occasionally throughout my lecture, my eyes swept over to Alice and her companion.

Her glare never wavered throughout my presentation. I had no idea what her problem was, but I intended to find out.

I could see her facial features soften out of the corner of my eyes as I started talking about voice recordings. Her eyes left mine as the cold draft whipped around me.

I felt a sudden increase in temperature as the strange woman's eyes descended until they were eye level to the person seated in front of her.

I continued as if nothing was happening, but I knew otherwise. The way Alice cringed away from her companion was evidence of that.

The mystery woman seemed to be whispering, her lips barely moving. Her hand left her thigh and came to a stop mid-air.

What the hell?

She started to wince, and she covered her mouth with her hand, shaking her head. "Stop!" she cried out. I paused in my lecture and fixed my eyes on her fully. She cried out again, but this time it was more of a sob.

I cleared my throat, catching everyone's attention. "Miss, if you have a problem with my findings, I'm sure we can discuss it at the end of the lecture portion."

Her hard glare returned as she composed herself quickly. "Considering how long you've been discussing how voice recordings done by an amateur is not considered proof," she said angrily, "we'll be here all night."

I glared at her and signaled Mike to light up the room more. "Well, I'm sorry if I don't find recording made by plumbers and high school children very convincing."

"So you'd only consider recordings plausible if they're made by a priest, a teacher, or someone that earns a six-figure salary like you." she stated in a firm tone.

A collective murmur and few snickers filled the room.

"I didn't say that," I said smoothly. I was getting a little worked up, and hell, she was making my blood boil. "I simply stated that those recordings made by amateurs are just that – amateur."

She huffed, crossing her arms and standing up. "Who do you define as a professional recorder of the dead, Mr. Cullen? You?"

I loosened my tie and shook my head. "I admit that the only way I'd believe in something supernatural is if I heard, experienced and saw it myself."

"Just because you don't see the unbelievable doesn't mean that it doesn't exist."

"It does in my book," I said firmly. "I've managed to disprove every case I've ever come across –"

"Every case?" she said, cocking an eyebrow, before she looked over at Alice.

I froze. Alice shook her head and tried to get her friend to sit.

"What are you looking for?" she asked warily. "Or should I say whom?"

I straightened up my stance and glared at her.

"Nothing," I stated. "There's nothing to find."

She shook her head and looked over at Alice again.

"She's been there the whole time, trying to get your attention," she said softly. She tugged on her jeans, just above her knees.

My breathing hitched and just like that, I was livid. How dare she?

"Her blue top is pretty, and I can tell she likes to have her hair up in a ponytail," she continued. "She keeps twirling it."

Oh God.

"Professor Cullen," she said, pausing for a moment. "The reason you haven't heard her on _all_ your nightly recordings is because she can't talk."

I covered my mouth, trying to contain the sob threatening to escape. Then logic came to mind.

"Very good," I said almost smugly. "You know how to use the internet, Miss. My daughter's disappearance was front page news for some time."

"You asshole!" she blurted out. "You're the one keeping her here!" She grabbed her bag and headed to the end of the aisle. She stopped in front of a young man at the end of the row.

Everyone's eyes settled on her. "Ben," she said. "Your mother said there's a key in her old tan coat to a safe deposit box at First Union Bank, the one on Crawford." She looked to her side and nodded. I watched, completely entranced by her movements. "She said you'll find everything you need to take care of yourself and your sister. She said that's she's very proud of you." She smiled and then started to walk away. She only managed a few steps before she sighed and turned back to the young man. "And she said that her old engagement ring is in the box, and she loves Angela."

Ben looked at her in what seemed to be utter shock, and just nodded. Alice's friend turned her side and smiled at – air. "It's time."

Her eyes followed an unknown path before she smiled again. God, was she insane?

She turned to look at me one more time. "Oh, and she keeps showing me pictures of an empty hamster cage," she said, and then she laughed. "I think she's a little upset that you let Oli die."

Then she was gone.

I chuckled darkly. "You'd think I would get used to seeing that. I get _those _all the time." There were several laughs but quite a few whispers that remained. Ben, the young man at the end of the row, had quickly disappeared after the woman had left.

I finished my presentation and even managed to get a few applications for those interested in becoming a member of my crew. I watched the last of the group leaving and noticed that Alice had not come to talk to me.

Now I was left alone with my thoughts.

I didn't know how much time had passed as I sat on a stool behind the podium. A cool draft swept around me, and I felt my pants leg pull lightly.

Great. Now my fucking head was playing tricks on me again. The pull on my pants increased.

"Hayley." I sobbed.

"Was that her name?"

I jumped slightly from her loud voice in the quiet room. I looked up at her and my anger returned.

"You should know. I'm sure you've done your research." I got up from my stool and slammed my briefcase shut. I turned to erase a large chalkboard behind me, trying my best to ignore her.

"Wait," she said quietly. I stopped. I had no idea why I did. Maybe it was the pleading nature behind her request. "She wants to tell you my name." I turned, my anger flaring. But instead of meeting my eyes, she was looking at something on the chalkboard.

My hand shook as wet letters started to form in the chalk dust.

_Bella._

_I love you, Mr. Toad._

I sobbed, dropping the eraser in my hand. The sounds leaving my lips disturbed the quiet peace in the room, causing the writing to still.

"She couldn't find a way to talk," Bella said softly. "Not even for your recordings."

As the letters started to dry, more took their place.

_I'm sorry, Daddy._

"No, baby," I whispered. "I am."

"Professor Cullen, I'm sorry about my outburst. At first, I assumed the worst –"

I shook my head, because I wasn't sorry. I needed this. "Why can't she talk?" I looked up at Bella just as she cringed.

"Every time she tries, water comes out," she said with a sigh.

I sobbed and fell to my knees. Bella came to my side but kept her distance, just hovering.

"Until now," I murmured, "she's only been considered missing."

**AN: I'd like to first say, that yes she is his little girl. We'll hear the story in the next chapter. Its very heartbreaking so prepare yourself. **

**Please review.**


	3. Comfort

**AN: For hoosiernina, thanks! I do not own Twilight or it's characters.**

**

* * *

She Speaks Fear and Truth**

**Chapter Three – Comfort**

**

* * *

~Bella**

I sat there in the cold auditorium filled with people, watching the ghostly child. I wondered what could've happened to her. She looked so sweet and innocent, even in her dampened state. My wonderment turned to anger as I tried to process the images that she was showing me.

First, there was a car, a late model in a tan color. The image quickly changed, and it seemed that I was seeing through her eyes, through her memories. She appeared to be in the backseat of a moving vehicle. It was dark outside the windows, street lamps whizzing by. When the child ghost realized that I could, in essence, see her thoughts, she started to move toward me.

She stopped before me, and I couldn't help the pull to try to comfort her. The images had paused, but they were suddenly coming faster and faster at dizzying speeds. Water – so much water – so cold. It was too much, too fast as the images continued to torment me. Unable to block the onslaught of images, I gasped for breath and asked for her to stop.

She paused briefly but then continued. The images slowed, now showing me memories of the handsome man she haunted – her father.

He was drinking, bottles strewn across the living room. His broken sobs and whispered words were heard in his restless sleep. He stayed in her bed night after night, begging to hear her voice, a digital recorder in his hand. I cried out again, because I felt the pain that her father did.

The pain she felt watching him.

****

I turned back to face him, the arrogant man with so many secrets. The child flashed pictures of an empty hamster cage in a child's room. There was a tiny plaque above the cage door. She was trying to find something that I could say to make him believe.

"Oh, and she keeps showing me pictures of an empty hamster cage," I said, laughing when I saw the child's lip pout in her anger. "I think she's a little upset that you let Oli die."

I turned away as the features on his face soften and the haunted look in his eyes intensified.

I marched down the aisle, leaving a distraught father behind but taking his daughter with me.

"I can't help you," I said in a low whisper. I continued down the empty hallway in search of a bathroom. I found one just a few doors down, near an exit.

I checked each stall, ensuring that I was alone. Well, then again, I was never really alone. I turned to lock the bathroom door, but _she_ beat me to it.

"Thank you," I said.

She smiled and nodded as she twisted a wet curl around her finger. I turned away from her and stood in front of a sink and mirror.

I couldn't believe what I had done inside that room. I'd almost ousted my friend, I'd made a fool of myself, and I'd let my anger control me. I was lucky that I didn't attend this school, so no one would know who I was.

The ghost child, who I still had no name for, continued to show me memories and random images. They all consisted of her father. There were no memories of a mother, but some of grandparents. There were images of a brightly colored room, painted by her and her father, picking out her bedspread, and her father tucking her in at night.

Then she showed me images of when her father had read her bedtime stories. She stopped for a moment and then realized she had a way to talk to me more clearly. She used the words, the memories from the books her father had read.

Love – Dad – Need – help! – No – more – light.

I closed my eyes, trying to slow the speed of the images. "Please stop," I said loudly.

Please – help!

I turned on the hot water and let it scorch the tender skin at my wrists. "Why is the light gone?" I asked, still not facing the child.

Don't – know – Help! – Dad – please – Need – peace.

I knew then that I would have to do something to help her. Children were rare to see like this. Most had guides or someone on the other side to show them the way. If I didn't help, chances were that she'd haunt her father until the day he died. Then she'd be alone. I couldn't let that happen.

But how could I make him believe?

I looked up from my hands and turned off the water. The mirror above the sink was clouded. I smiled because I had found a way. With a shaky finger, I printed my name in the fogged up mirror.

"I think I've found a way for you to talk to your dad," I said, tracing a heart in the mirror.

Suddenly, all the faucets turned on until every mirror had clouded over. In the mirror beside me, words started to form.

_Thank you. Hayley. Please help me._

I nodded.

****

I watched as Hayley twirled her ponytail in small circles, giggling silently as I spoke with her father. I needed the whole story, anything to help me find her peace.

I just hoped it was something he wanted.

I tried to apologize for my outburst, but he stopped me, asking me a question I wished I had a better answer to.

He fell to his knees, a sob escaping him, and his words chilled me to the bone. I went to him, wanting desperately to comfort him. "Until now, she's only been considered missing." I hovered over him and listened to his quiet cries. I shook my head, turning to see what Hayley was doing. Tears intermingled with drops of water started to flow down her pale cheeks.

I turned back to speak to Professor Cullen. "Can you tell me what happened?" I asked. "Most of the images she has shown me are disjointed and full of confusion."

Professor Cullen nodded but remained on his knees. I turned and quietly told Hayley to draw me some pictures. She nodded in understanding and turned toward the blackboard.

"She can see you," I whispered, leaning in. His dulled eyes snapped to mine, horror dawning in them. I held out my hand, which he took tentatively.

The moment our hands touched Hayley circled us, swirling cooled air around our joined hands. The haunted look in her eyes were gone, replaced by happiness.

"What is it, Hayley?" I asked, confused by her reaction.

She suddenly appeared in front of the board. The letter Y started to form.

_You're pretty._

I laughed a bit as a blush crept up my cheeks. Edward must have figured out our exchange because his own cheeks tinged a bit, his hand still clutched in mine.

"Sorry," he said. "Hayley tried a few times to set me up before she –" He trailed off, unable to continue.

"It's fine, Professor Cullen," I said, pulling him toward a chair. I had him sit down, and I poured him a glass of water.

He sighed heavily and took the glass I offered. His hands trembled as he sipped slowly. His eyes remained on the board, his daughter writing, "I love you," over and over again.

"Tell me," I said in a low whisper.

"Her mother left her on my doorstep a few weeks after she was born," he started, placing the glass of water on the floor. "I hadn't seen or heard from her apart from the three months that we had dated before she disappeared."

"I wasn't ready to be a father. I was concentrating hard on finishing grad school, and I was just in the second year of my teaching. But the moment her tiny hand curled around my finger, I was hers." The look on his face was so loving that it broke my heart.

"I raised and cared for her with the help of my parents. My world revolved around her. I hadn't heard from her mother since she'd left Hayley in my care. Suddenly, she was there, wanting to spend time with her, but my father warned me. It wasn't Hayley that she wanted. My father had her investigated, and she was heavily in debt. She not only owed money to banks and credit companies, but to the wrong type of people." He looked at me. "Do you know what I mean?"

I nodded in understanding, encouraging him to continue. "I didn't want to risk retribution for her debts, so I paid them. I never gave her a dime, which of course she didn't like. She threatened to take Hayley from me, but her threats were empty. She never acted on them for almost a year. She must have known that she had no chance in getting full custody."

He sighed, looking up at me with tired eyes. I wasn't sure what compelled him, but he took one of my hands, tenderly rubbing circles across my knuckles.

Then I realized why, as a tear from my cheek fell on our joined hands. His fingers rubbed the wet spot away just as another tear fell, this time from his own eyes.

I wasn't sure how I knew, but I thought this was the first time he'd allowed himself to mourn in front of another person.

"We were out at the mall, picking out a new winter coat and boots, when her mother came. Hayley had already been told about her, but she'd never expressed any interest in knowing her. She turned away from her mother, returning her attention to a rack of coats. Her mother became so angry and accused me of brainwashing and turning Hayley against her."

Professor Cullen shook his head and sobbed a few times, taking deep breaths to compose himself. "I just turned away for a few moments to talk to Katherine, trying to get her to leave. I turned to make sure Hayley was still there, but she was gone."

His breathing hitched as the memories caused him to choke and sob. I stepped closer to him and ran a hand through his hair. His body trembled for a few moments before his breathing slowed just enough, his bowed head touching my abdomen.

"They caught a video of a man taking her through the parking area. An Amber alert was in place before he'd even hit the highway. Somehow he made it outside of Aurora, our hometown, and headed toward a nearby state park. His car was found with traces of Hayley's hair in the back seat, but neither of them were seen again."

He stopped, and a humorless laugh filled my ears. "I knew she was gone before we'd even started the search using the media. Katherine was the inconsolable mother who begged for her daughter back. We argued back and forth – she blamed me for Hayley's disappearance, and I accused her of just wanting her fifteen minutes."

"You think she had her taken," I said quietly. Hayley was humming a soothing lullaby, still lost in her doodling.

"I'm sure of it," he said with conviction. He looked up at me from under his lashes, so much sadness and anger in them. "Do you know what happened to her?"

I shrugged my shoulders and bit my lip nervously. "I don't know for sure. Like I said, her memories are only in bits and pieces. The blue dress and grey tights – were they the same clothes she wore they day she disappeared?"

He looked thoughtful for a moment, and the soothing movement of his thumb over my knuckles stilled. "Yes," he whispered. "I remember her saying she wanted to paint her toes blue that same morning."

"She must have died while wearing them," I said cautiously.

"I knew it," he whispered. Seeking further comfort, his cheek rested against my stomach. "I no longer felt her. The connection we had was so strong. It just stopped suddenly, a few hours after she was taken."

I sighed and removed my hand from his, running it through his hair. "Professor –"

He stopped me before I continued. "Edward. Please call me Edward."

"Edward, you may not like what we find."

He shook his head, the coarse hair of his late-day beard prickling through the fabric of my t-shirt. "I don't care. I just want her happy." His arms encircled my waist, his hands resting together at the small of my back. "I don't understand why I feel like this."

My breathing hitched. Not because of his proximity, but because of the familiarity of his touch. "Feel like what?" I asked.

He remained quiet as Hayley's humming increased in volume. Her humming was a sweet melody, and as if he could hear her, her father joined her song. I turned, looking over my shoulder at her. I gasped when I saw her, because she looked like the way she was meant to be seen.

She smiled widely, her hands clasped behind her back and a mischievous glint in her eyes. Her eyes were no longer bruised and dark, instead shining like emeralds. Her hair was a light brown, a hint of her father's unique color at the tips. She no longer looked wet and like a grey echo of her former self. She looked like what a little girl should like.

"She has your eyes," I whispered. Edward just continued to hum, the vibrations tickling my belly. Hayley danced around us, and my eyes tried to follow her steps. Her movements were so quick. "And she's making me dizzy."

Hayley leaned in to whisper in her father's ear. Edward pulled away to look up at me and started laughing. He looked confused, but the pull on his lips was undeniable. He was happy.

"Did you hear her?" I asked. He nodded, unable to control his laughter. "What did she say that's so funny?"

"She said," he started, wiping at his eyes, "that your panties have little white ghosts on them."

I stilled, blushing feverishly. "Hayley!"

Edward just laughed harder.

**

* * *

AN: Sorry, but Hayley insisted on a funny moment, she just wants to see her daddy laugh again. Thanks to lisa89 for all your help with this chapter, love ya!**

**Please review.**


	4. Not Alone

**AN: Okay we don't find out too much information but we do meet a new character. I'd say this was filler but I'm sure lisa89 would shoot me. Thanks for getting this back to me so quickly, love ya.**

**

* * *

**

**She Speaks Fear and Truth**

**Chapter Four – Not Alone**

**

* * *

**

~Edward

"Hayley!" Bella cried out, turning fully to face the blackboard.

The look on her face was priceless. It exuded embarrassment, innocence and anger. I couldn't help myself, I just laughed harder.

Laughing – something I hadn't done in such a long time. I was sure that this was Hayley's doing. She'd always try to make me laugh at the most inappropriate times. She hated to see me bored or upset. God, I missed her.

I sighed heavily as the realization that my dead daughter was whispering secrets in my ear hit me hard. A sob escaped my lips as my hand pulled at my hair, my mind reeled.

Bella's gasp pulled me from the downward spiral. My eyes snapped to hers as she looked between me and the board. She sighed and shook her head before looking back at me. "What is it?" I asked. I had so many questions, all of them at the tip of my tongue.

"The connection you share with Hayley is extraordinary," she said softly, but she didn't elaborate further.

"Tell me," I demanded, slicing through the silence. There was so much information that I had been bombarded with. The least she could do was not leave me hanging.

"Calm down," Bella said icily. "I'm trying to find the right words to explain." She put her hands on her hips, a fire lit behind her eyes as her hair whipped around her. She huffed and rolled her eyes.

"That's not funny, Hayley."

I chuckled under my breath. Hayley must have been playing with Bella's hair somehow. "I'm sorry, Bella," I said, ashamed, considering my little girl was watching.

"Look, Edward," Bella said, turning back to face me. "The connection is so strong that your emotions are tied to how she projects herself."

"What are you saying?" I asked. I was thoroughly confused as Bella's face softened. "That if I'm sad, she looks like how you described?"

"Yes," she answered. "And when you were seeking comfort, laughing just now, she looked… radiant."

I was horrified at the news. For almost three years, my little girl had watched me suffer. All the nights I'd slept in her bed in a drunken stupor. The countless nights I'd begged to hear her sweet voice one more time.

Taking note of the look on my face, Bella placed her hands on my cheeks. "Edward, honey, you need to breathe," she said, her voice shaken.

Her vanilla mint breath fanned my face, and my eyes fluttered closed. Her touch was soothing and warm. "Breathe."

I took a deep breath, listening as Bella instructed to keep going. With my eyes clenched shut, I allowed myself to luxuriate in her voice, touch and sweet breath. After a few deep breaths I felt a warmth wash over me. I felt lighter and freer than before. I took another breath and was able to hear Bella's voice along with Hayley's. It was like someone had changed the channel on a radio.

"-ella, is my daddy okay?" I heard the soft echo of my daughter's voice.

"I'm fine," I whispered, a little afraid to talk louder.

"Edward, it's late. Maybe we should talk –" Bella started.

Panic struck me again. "Please – I can't." I was unsure of what I was trying to say, but I knew I couldn't go home – not alone.

"You don't want to go home alone?" Bella asked. Concern broke across her face.

I shook my head, unable to speak. Bella's eyes darted over my shoulder. "It's not you, Sweetie."

"No, it's not you, baby," I said softly, looking over my shoulder. "All this is too much."

Bella's fingers touched my cheek and turned me to face her. "She's worried about what you'll do when you get home," she said, her eyes so warm and inviting.

"I'm so sorry, Hayley," I said firmly. "Never again."

"Come on," Bella said after her hands left my face. She started to gather my belongings.

I jumped to my feet to help her. "Where are we going?"

"Well, your daughter is as stubborn as you are," she said, handing me my briefcase. "She's threatened to never let me sleep unless I take you home."

I grimaced. "I wouldn't want to take more of your time."

"Don't worry. Now, you're from Aurora?"

"Yes," I answered as I took my laptop from a table.

"Same here," Bella said with a smile, and then she quickly scowled. "Hayley, you need to stop singing that."

_K-I-S-S-I-N-G. T_he sing song voice of my daughter reached my ears.

"Hayley?" I said warily. "Why is it that sometimes I can hear her and sometimes I can't?"

"Like before, your emotions are tied to how she perceives herself. But she's really strong, so I'd say she doesn't want you hearing everything she's saying."

"I'm sorry if she's bothering you."

"She's not bothering me. I'm here to help both of you."

Bella made her way down from the stage, until she tripped over her own feet. I quickly grabbed the back of the dark sweater she was wearing, and I pulled her against me. "Are you alright?" I asked.

"Sorry, I'm usually more aware of my surroundings." I saw the flush of her face, and I couldn't help but smile.

"It's fine," I said, letting her go. "I'm curious. How are we supposed to find out what happened to Hayley?"

"Well, since her memory is spotty, I'd suggest we attempt to jog her memory."

"We'd have to retrace our steps," I said as I led her out of the auditorium.

"It's a start. I also need to make a call." She pulled out an iPhone and pressed it to her ear. "Hey, Dad. I need you pull a cold case file."

She hung up shortly after promising to meet up with him tomorrow.

"Your dad is the police chief of Aurora?" I asked, wondering if I had met him before.

"Yes, he was promoted about three years ago. He said he wasn't a detective on Hayley's case, but he remembers it."

I nodded and stopped in front of my white Chevy Silverado. "Would you mind riding with me?" I asked nervously. Now that I knew Hayley was with me, and had been with me, I was nervous of being alone with her. I was scared of what I might do or what she'd do.

I was barely hanging to my sanity as it was.

"Of course not," Bella answered. She looked across the parking lot where a blue four-by-four jeep stood. She mumbled something I couldn't make out as I opened the door.

"What's the matter?"

She sighed, blushing despite the cold weather. "You're daughter is…um…persistent."

I smiled a bit before closing the door behind her. I slid into the driver's seat and turned up the heat. It was the middle of October, and the temperature was rapidly dropping in the evenings.

"What's Hayley being persistent about?" I asked. I warmed my hands in front of one the vents. I pulled out of the parking spot and onto the street.

"I think she's trying to tell me all your good qualities." She laughed softly and then smiled widely. "But she's listing all your annoying habits, too."

I scowled and turned away from Bella. Hayley was pulling out all the stops tonight.

"Sorry –"

"Don't apologize," Bella said firmly. "Now, I have a request."

Anything. I'll do anything for you. "What is it?"

"I'm starving."

I laughed and agreed with her. After grabbing something from a no-name hamburger drive-thru, we hit the I-70 to head home.

"Okay, so tomorrow we'll meet with your dad, retrace Hayley's steps at the mall; all to find out what happened to my daughter?"

"Yes," Bella answered.

"Wouldn't it be easier for her to show you where her body lies?" My voice cracked a few times. I was barely able to squash the waves of emotions I was wading through.

Bella shook her head and chewed on a fry. "It doesn't always work that way. Especially for Hayley."

"Explain, please."

"Sometimes when a person dies, their…spirit is ripped from the body, and they feel a pull. Sometimes that pull is to get on to where they are meant to go, and for others, somewhere else. In Hayley's case, the strongest pull was you."

"So, you're saying that she didn't have time to see her surroundings when she died."

"Exactly."

I tried to deal with the thoughts running through my mind. It was all so damn much. Here I'd thought that all this time my daughter was gone; I'd known it. But now I had intangible proof that she was dead, and there wasn't a person I could tell. How the hell was I supposed to tell my parents that their granddaughter was dead and that she'd been haunting me? I beat back all these dark thoughts because it was something I'd have to deal with when I was alone.

I didn't want Bella or Hayley see me that way.

"How long have you been like this?" I asked.

"Since I was born, I think. I wasn't really aware that I was talking to ghosts until my grandmother came to me at her own funeral."

I was completely dumbfounded. Bella was a beautiful woman that had seen and heard things only she was privy to, and she seemed fucking normal. She blushed, was a bit of a klutz and an unbelievable artist. She didn't let this gift hinder her quality of life.

Besides her earlier outburst, nothing would've indicated that she had this gift.

I'd lost my daughter, which had turned me into the biggest asshole. I pushed everyone away – friends, family – all because I was unable to come to terms with Hayley's disappearance.

"That's both incredible and depressing."

Bella sighed and quieted considerably.

"God, I'm sorry. That was rude."

"No. It's true."

Bella's phone chimed, indicating that she had received a message. "My dad sent me some pictures that were in Hayley's file. There are a few of Hayley, you, her mother Katherine White, and the man they believe took her. Garrett Richardson."

"Yes, that's his name. The police were able to match his prints and security footage to a short rap sheet in Washington."

"It might be a good idea for me to meet Katherine."

"Why?" I asked warily. I was disgusted with the idea of putting Bella through that introduction. It would be like handing her over to the wolves.

"I can try to see if she's lying. She may have a spirit attached to her, and they'd be able to tell me something."

"Well her sisters Tanya and Irina live in Denver, but they lost their parents in a car accident shortly after Hayley's disappearance."

We remained quiet for the rest of the drive until we reached the Sixth Avenue exit, where Bella asked for me not to take Potomac St.

"May I ask why?"

"There's a spirit there. She's tied to the road, and she's not very nice to me."

I had no idea what to say to that, so I took another route to my home on Cedar Ave. I noticed a car parked in front of my house – a black Mercedes.

"Stay inside the truck," I growled. I felt very protective of Bella, and there was no way I'd allow Katherine to hurt her. "You too, Hayley."

Katherine slammed her car door shut angrily. I hadn't seen her in months, after her last attempt at trying to bleed money from me had failed.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, walking to the end of my driveway.

"I got a call indicating that some harlot claimed to see our daughter," she spat. "By the way he made it sound, she was a ghost!"

"It was during one of my lectures, and it's none of your business."

"Like hell it isn't. If some bitch is out there claiming to see our dead daughter, then I have the right to know. She's probably trying to find a way to charge you to talk to Hayley."

"First of all, who the fuck do you have following me?"

She had the nerve to pretend she didn't hear my question. "She's wrong, Edward. She isn't dead. She's just trying to…I don't know…fuck you or something."

"What the hell does my sex life have to do with this?"

"Well, you haven't exactly let anyone in, and maybe she's just trying to break down your defenses using your only weakness – Hayley."

I shook my head, because I was sure that there was much more to Bella than what Katherine was talking about. "Do you have any idea how stupid that sounds? For her tell me my daughter is haunting as a method to seduce me."

Katherine threw her hands up and started spewing out how I'd been such an asshole and never allowed anyone to comfort me. Then I understood. She hadn't just stuck around to give me grief. She'd stuck around in hopes to rekindle our relationship.

"Katherine," I whispered, leaning in close. "I wouldn't fuck you if we were the last humans on this planet."

She tried to slap me, but I caught it. "Edward," I heard Bella whisper behind me. I turned to look at her; she looked so frightened.

"Is that her?" Katherine hissed, breaking the hold I had on her wrist. "A bit young, isn't she?"

"Hayley, get in the house," Bella said softly, looking at the space beside her. I tried to see what had her so scared, but I didn't understand. "Edward, please." She held out her hand, but her eyes were looking over my shoulder. Her hands trembled as she bit her lip hard. She was genuinely scared.

I closed the distance between us and took her face in my hands. "Bella, what is it?"

Her eyes were glazed over and dilated as she continued to look at something behind me.

"She has a spirit attached to her," she whispered.

I looked behind me to see Katherine fuming.

"Who?"

"Garret Richardson."

**AN: oooooo, I'm a h00r. I know. But this is where I knew it would be going. Now, the next chapter is also going to be Edward's POV. Only because I think watching Bella like this just adds a sense of mystery. Also the hair whipping thing, was Hayley's doing. She thought it would be funny. Hmm...maybe I should do Hayley's POV. **

**Please review. I am doing another auction for the fandomgivesback campaign. More information can be found on my profile. **


	5. Darkness Falls

**AN: Thanks to HooiserNina for all her thoughts and for donating for such a worthy cause. Thanks to lisa89 for helping with this chapter. Thanks to kyla713 and Ago Vita for all your encouraging words.**

* * *

She Speaks Fear & Truth

**Chapter Five – Darkness Falls**

**

* * *

**

~Edward

I tried to remain calm so as not to alert Katherine. "Are you sure?" I whispered.

"Yes," Bella said, her eyes widening, frightened. "He's coming closer."

"Is he dangerous?"

"I don't know. He's…darker…surrounded by darkness. He can't talk either, Edward," she stuttered in betweens gasps – classic signs of anxiety.

I leaned my forehead against hers, my hands still cupping her face. "Shh," I whispered. "Is Hayley still out here?"

Bella looked around us quickly. "No."

"I need you to go inside," I said, handing her my house key. "Stay inside."

She shook her head. "Come with me," she pleaded.

"Not until they're gone," I said. I pressed my lips on top of her head, and the scent of cherry blossoms invaded my nose. Once I stepped back Bella turned and went to my door. With minimal effort she made it inside, closing the door quickly, the front porch light flickering.

The whole time I'd been speaking with Bella, Katherine had been going on and on about hiring investigators, lawyers, and calling the police to lock up the fraud.

"Oh, I bet the media would love to hear about some floozy physic communicating –"

"Don't even bother with the police, Katherine," I said almost smugly.

"Don't tell me what to do!"

"Her father is the chief of police."

Katherine paled, and the rosiness of her cheeks and nose drained instantly. "Well, I –"

"Leave," I spat. "You're not welcome here." I made sure to emphasize the statement so that the spirit would know it was meant for him too.

I had no idea how to deal with the new information. The man I had known to take my daughter from me was dead, leaving even more questions unanswered. Why had he taken my daughter? Why was he dead? What had happened to him? Why was he haunting Katherine? And why did Bella fear him?

I walked backward toward my front entrance, my eyes on Katherine. "Remember, you're not wanted here."

"You haven't heard the last of me, Edward!" Katherine said, shaking her fist at me. She turned on her heel and stomped to her car.

And that was when I saw it.

What I had previously thought was a shadow cast by the porch lights was actually a black mass. It was over six feet tall and had no defined edge to it. It moved almost like a sentient fog. It was floating at the end of my driveway when it suddenly came closer. The porch light flickered several times, and the mass retreated. It moved, almost snake-like, back toward Katherine's car just as she drove away.

Normally, I'd be ecstatic with this kind of experience, but not at the price of my daughter's spirit. I walked inside my house and noticed that Bella was not on the first floor. I walked up the stairs to the first door on the left – Hayley's room.

There curled up on the small multi-colored round rug was Bella, with one of Hayley's dolls. My temper flared with the thought of someone else touching her things, but I stomped it down when I noticed what she was doing. Her legs were crossed in front of her as she seemingly stroked something sitting on her lap, while she hummed my daughter's lullaby. She was oblivious to my watching and listening.

"You have such lovely hair, Hayley," Bella murmured. "I know you're tired… Soon, I hope… I know you do, sweet pea."

She spoke to Hayley as if she were still alive. I couldn't hear what Hayley was saying and it didn't matter, because Bella was there to give her something I couldn't. All that mattered was that they were safe.

"Bella," I whispered, alerting her to my presence.

"Oh," she gasped, her shoulders moving up in surprise. "Edward."

"Daddy," Hayley said hoarsely. Her voice sounded so different from before.

"Hayley," Bella started, "I need you to give me and your dad some privacy. It's important that I talk to him."

"Okay," a distant whisper said.

Bella stood up, placing the doll back onto Hayley's dresser. She walked out into the hallway. "I'll explain, but not in front of her."

I nodded and led her to my bedroom, closing the door behind me. Bella started to pace, which put me on guard. Something was wrong.

"He looked like Hayley did when I first saw her, only darker. He couldn't talk because water kept coming out. His eyes… God, they were so dark. I sensed his anger radiating from him. Edward…it wasn't toward Hayley, you or me.

"It was all focused on that vile woman," she said. She stopped her pacing abruptly to sit on my bed.

"I saw something just now. It was like a dark fog. What does that mean?" I asked as I sat down beside her.

"I'm not surprised you've seen him in some form. You're deeply connected to your daughter, just as he is." She must have detected the fear in my face at her statement; just the thought that something like that entity was connected to Hayley scared me to death. "She's fine, Edward." I nodded and encouraged her to continue.

"I've seen ghosts like him before," she said slowly. "Most of the time they're vengeful." She wrung her hands nervously and bit her lip. I placed my hand over one of hers. It looked so small in my large hand. I delicately intertwined our fingers, rubbing soothing patterns over her knuckles. She took a few deep breaths, allowing herself to relax.

"Do you remember the ghost I mentioned on Potomac Ave?" she asked. I nodded. "She was killed in an accident while arguing with her boyfriend. He had been driving. She blames him for her death, and she's angry that he walked away. She's the reason why there's been quite a few accidents there."

"So, these types of ghosts seek revenge by hurting others –"

"Or," Bella said, cutting me off, "the person they think is responsible."

I sat, trying to comprehend what she was telling me. "So, you think that Garrett's spirit is haunting Katherine because she had something to do with his death?" Bella nodded. "Fuck, how do we prove that?"

"I'm not sure, but he couldn't come any closer."

"Why?"

"Because the closer he got to the house, to Hayley, the more energy he took from her."

"What?" I felt confused by this information, and I feared for Hayley.

Bella leaned her head on my shoulder as she continued to explain. "Vengeful spirits take a lot more energy to manifest," she said softly. "Edward, he stopped when he realized what was happening to Hayley."

"Why would he do that?" I asked. Bella shook her head and shrugged her shoulders, seemingly just as confused as me. A few errant strands of her hair fell over her nose and cheeks. With my free hand I placed them behind her ear.

"I don't know," she said before she yawned. She looked at me from underneath her long lashes, her eyes warm and inviting. I cupped her cheek and kissed her forehead.

"Bella, you're exhausted," I said. "Why don't you sleep in here?" I was nervous to sleep in Hayley's room, but I couldn't ask Bella to –

"Can't," she huffed with a pout. "Hayley made me promise to sleep in her room with you."

I laughed and pulled Bella by the hand, leading her to my drawers. "Okay, then why don't you change –" I took a blue long-sleeved shirt and pair of grey sweats from the drawer "– into that, while I go lock up downstairs?"

"Okay," Bella said warmly. She took the clothes gratefully, and I showed her where the en suite bathroom was. I stood outside of my bedroom door and sighed.

The emotions that had been wreaking havoc on my mind and heart threatened to spill over the minute I stepped out of the room.

Bella was like a drug to me. The closer I was to her, the more at peace I felt. The further away from her smile, touch or her presence I was, the more I felt the small fissure in my sanity turn to a crack.

What the hell was I going to do after she helped with Hayley and left?

Surely someone as beautiful as she was would be attached to someone. Then I remembered what Alice had said when she had shown me some of Bella's work.

"_Her father is a cop, I think," she said softly. "She's the only child. She lost her mother at a young age. I'm the only friend she has."_

"_Why?" I asked, holding the framed depiction of a dilapidated house surrounded by lush forest. _

"_Her best friend was killed in an accident recently," she said and winced._

"_Oh," I said. "Did you see?" _

_She nodded. "The first time I met her, I knew she was extraordinary."_

"_Hmm," I mused. "She does have a unique talent." I picked up a black and white photograph of fog rolling over a hill. No matter what medium she used, there was a sense of mystery behind each piece._

"_You have no idea," Alice said dryly._

Alice had been trying to tell me all along. Bella was different and she was indeed extraordinary.

I stopped at Hayley's bedroom, but I couldn't get myself to enter. I went downstairs, making sure all the locks were in place. I noticed my front porch lights were still on. I went to turn them off when I noticed that they were flickering. I was wondering if the lights bulbs were going out when I noticed a dark figure across the street. I couldn't see who or what it was, but suddenly it got closer. It was the dark mass from earlier – Garrett Richardson. It hovered near my front lawn, still on the sidewalk.

"Edward," Bella said, her voice shaken. "Turn off the light."

I did what she asked and watched the mass dart back across the street. Bella sighed behind me, looking out the window. "What does it want?" I asked.

"I'm not reading anything but guilt and confusion."

"Will he come into the house?" I asked nervously.

"I don't think so," she whispered. "I think he's afraid of me." Her fingers brushed against mine, and I quickly enveloped her hand in mine. I gave her a small squeeze and led her upstairs.

She sat on Hayley's bed, and I looked around the room nervously. "She's not here, Edward," she said, beckoning me with her hand.

"Why?" I asked, climbing into bed with her.

"I think she's just tired. I'm not sure."

"Will she be alright?" I pulled the blankets around us and we lay down, facing each other.

"Yes. For now."

"Can … I ask you a question?"

Bella nodded and tried to stifle a yawn. She was tired, but my curiosity was killing me. So many questions swirled in my head.

"Earlier, when you were sitting on the floor –"

"Hayley asked for me to hum a lullaby. She said she missed hearing you play."

Her fingers tenderly stroked my cheek, and I couldn't help but sigh from her touch as I closed my eyes. "Can you actually feel her?" I whispered.

"Not like I can feel you – or another person."

My eyes fluttered open, her eyes filled with concern. They held an overwhelming sense of comfort, but longing, too. She longed for companionship. That much was obvious. Alice was her only friend, and they couldn't even comfort each other because of Alice's gift. I could see how Bella's gift would make making new friends hard.

"The area she takes form in is colder, and the air is thicker," Bella said, struggling for words. "When I stroke her cheek I feel this little shock of energy." I looked at her, concerned that it pained her. "It doesn't hurt. It feels nice."

My forehead rested against hers, our noses barely touching, as her hand ran through my hair. We both started to hum Hayley's lullaby when I felt something vibrate against my stomach.

"Sorry," Bella said, pulling away. "When you were downstairs, I texted my father on the latest development."

She pulled out her cell phone from the pants pocket of the sweats she was wearing. I had just realized that she was wearing my clothes, which were much too big for her. I chuckled when I saw that she had folded the hem several times.

"Hey, Dad," she answered. I propped myself up on my elbow, watching her. "It's late. Why are you still at the station?"

She paused and gave me a small smile. "Okay," she said, her brows furrowing. "The body was found one year ago during the drought." She was repeating the information for my benefit. What body were they talking about? Hayley's or Garrett's?

"He was tagged as a John Smith since there were no usable fingerprints to identify him."

Garrett.

"What makes you think that it's Garrett Richardson's body? Okay… That does make sense. How long will the dental records take so we can know for sure?"

"The area will have to be checked for another body? Yes, I'll see what information I can get."

"Good night, Dad."

She closed her phone and turned back to face me. "There was a body that was found a while back by some hikers near a trail by Bear Creek."

"His car was found near South Platte Park. Why would his body be way over there? And why does your father thinks it's Garrett?"

"I don't know for sure why his body was found there, but I know it's his," Bella said confidently.

"Why?"

"Well, as soon as my father associated the body with Garrett Richardson, all his thoughts became clear. He's still nearby."

"And?" I urged.

"All is not what it seems."

**

* * *

**

AN: Oh, darn another cliffie. I'm evil.

I'm participating in the Fandom Gives Back Auction, donating one B/E fic and as you can see I aim to please.

Please review.


	6. Almost Time

**AN: Thanks to lisa89 for your help. Thanks to kyla713 and AgoVita for telling me that I'm right. I really like that. Please don't hate me...**

* * *

She Speaks Fear & Truth

**Chapter Six – Almost Time**

**~Bella**

* * *

I watched Edward's handsome face as I told him that Garrett Richardson wasn't necessarily a bad guy.

Though the images were coming to me at blinding speeds, I knew one thing: Garrett had tried to save Hayley from her fate.

"What do you mean?" Edward asked. His face was so close that I could smell his pleasant breath as it caressed my nose. He smelled of leather, spice and something musky.

"He's disoriented, and he doesn't seem to remember everything. Some of the images are fuzzy."

"Can he talk?"

"No, but that might be because he doesn't want to come inside. I just see images."

"Why did his voice… umm… thoughts become clear now?" he asked.

I sighed, trying to come up with the right words. "He's tied to his body, I think," I said, but I paused and shook my head. "I'm sorry. I'm having trouble trying to describe what I see, feel and hear."

Edward stroked my cheek softly with his thumb, his palm resting against my neck. "You're doing fine, Bella." His voice was soft and sincere as he waited for me to continue.

"It's like how your daughter is tied to your emotions; he's tied to his body. Once you were aware of her, open to the idea and not as… umm… unhappy, her spirit represented the real her. For Garrett Richardson, the fact that someone knew he was dead freed him. Only a little, though. His tie to Katherine and the truth behind their association may be the only other thing holding him here."

"He deserves it for taking her."

"Maybe, but like I said, there seems to be more to this than just Garrett taking her."

Edward nodded slowly, his eyes starting to droop. He was both physically and emotionally drained.

"Sleep now," I whispered, pressing my lips against his cheek. "We'll talk in the morning." Edward nodded sleepily and sighed as his eyes closed fully.

"I'm glad you're here, Bella," he whispered so softly.

I stroked up his cheek to his soft hair. "So am I." I allowed my eyes to close, hoping the three spirits around me would allow me pleasant dreams.

Bright and warm light started to filter through my darkened eyes. I grumbled, trying to hide my face from the source. Giggles filled my ears when I suddenly remembered where I was.

I was with Edward and Hayley.

I tried to stretch, but I found myself unable to do so. Edward was literally wrapped around me. Hayley's giggles filled my ears again, finding the sight of my disheveled hair funny. I turned to face her and was struck again by her sweet beauty. She was happy again, and I hoped she'd remain that way for the rest of her stay.

"He's dreaming about you," she whispered.

"Hmm," I said. I looked to find Edward's head on my chest, warm and stubbly from his overnight beard. One of his arms was draped over my waist while the other was under him. A leg was locked around both of mine, and he was sleeping peacefully on his stomach.

I took the time to admire him, since this was the only time his face held no sadness. "Bella," he whispered, his eyes still closed.

"See," Hayley said smugly. "Told you he was dreaming about you,"

"It would seem like he is." I had no idea what to say in the light of this new information.

"You dreamt of him, too," Hayley teased. "I heard you."

I blushed and rolled my eyes, causing another fit of giggles to occur. Edward shifted and moaned, "I don't wanna get up."

"Come on, sleepyhead," I said. I ran my hand through his hair. He hummed sweetly and looked up at me. His eyes widened when he realized where his chin was resting.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he muttered, blushing and then rolling over, falling on the floor. "Darn, I forgot it's only a twin bed."

I laughed, clutching my stomach as he jumped up on his feet, declaring a perfect ten landing. Hayley's laughter filled the room, and for just a few moments the room warmed, significantly reminding us of her presence.

Edward gasped and looked at me, his eyes filled with warmth I had never seen before. "Do you feel that?" he asked. He looked around the room as it seemingly turned brighter.

"I do. She is so happy, Edward. She said your laughter is doing it."

He smiled brightly and I stared numbly. He was really handsome. "I'm hungry," he grumbled. I poked his stomach with my finger. He laughed and swatted at my hand playfully.

"Didn't you eat like two burgers and a large fries last night?" I argued, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I think he ate half of your fries, too," Hayley said.

Edward scowled. "I'm being double-teamed. Not fair." He pouted. Hayley looked at her father for a few moments before turning to look at me.

"Thank you," she said for only my ears to hear. I nodded.

"Well, if you have food in downstairs, then I'm sure we can make something suitable for breakfast."

"I should have something," Edward said as he tugged me from the warm, inviting bed.

I shivered, and Edward enveloped me his arms. "Sorry. I should've turned up the heat last night." His hands ran over my arms a few times before taking my hands in his. I held his gaze as he blew his warm breath over my cold fingers. He kissed a few of them gently.

"Better?" he asked. I just nodded. He smiled happily and led me to his kitchen.

Together we went through his fridge and pantry, finding all the ingredients for pancakes, eggs and bacon. "Why don't you get breakfast started while I start a fire?"

"Of course," I said. Once Edward was out of sight, I called out for Hayley.

"Yes?" she asked. She sat on the countertop, her legs crossed in front of her. She smiled brightly at me.

"You're getting stronger," I said as I turned my attention to the bacon. When the room's atmosphere had changed earlier, I'd known what was coming.

"Yes," she whispered, instantly frowning.

"Can you see the light, Hayley?" I looked over at her as the bacon sizzled. She nodded.

"Will Garrett be able to tell us the rest of the story?" She nodded again. "Did he hurt you?" She shook her head.

"All I needed was to make sure Daddy was going to be okay," she said softly. "With you here, I know he will be."

A few tears fell from my eyes. "What are you waiting for now?"

She shrugged. "I don't think he's ready."

I knew he wasn't. It was like he'd just gotten her back – maybe not in physical from, but I was sure he felt her presence, her personality and her voice. They were all something more tangible in comparison to memories.

"Can you do something for me before you go?"

She nodded. She looked over at a drawer, and it sprung open, as if she'd read my mind. I removed the pan from the burner before checking what was inside the drawer – a digital recorder. She knew what I wanted from her.

"Leave him a message," I said, pressing the "record" button. She nodded.

***

"I haven't heard from Hayley for a while," Edward said as he rinsed a plate. We had a quiet breakfast and decided to wash up before heading to the mall to begin retracing Hayley's steps. She had promised to wait another day. I needed the time to prepare Edward for her departure.

"She decided to give us some privacy," I said before giggling.

"I'm sorry," he said, blushing. "I'm sure if you told her about your … umm…boyfriend, she'd back off."

This time I blushed. "I don't have a boyfriend."

"Oh."

Giggles echoed around us. "Well, that made her happy," Edward grumbled.

"I'd say," I said. I gasped when I could sense that Garrett Richardson was back in the area. His thoughts were going so fast that it was making me physically ill.

"What is it?"

I took my face in my wet hands, trying to string the images to coherent thoughts.

"Shit."

Edward took my face in his hands and made me look up at him. "What is it, angel?"

"Katherine," I choked back a sob. "She's thinking about leaving town."

"What? Why?"

"I don't know, but Garrett came to warn me."

There was a loud knock at the front door before I had a chance to explain further. Edward cocked his eyebrows in confusion. "Who could that be this early?" We both looked at the clock and noticed that it was just after seven in the morning.

"Sorry, I'm not a physic," I said, shrugging my shoulders.

He laughed a bit with a shake of his head before kissing my forehead. "Come on. Let's get rid of whoever is here so we can find out what Katherine is up to."

I nodded, his hand taking mine. I smiled warmly at him as he led me to his living room. The room was considerably warmer than before with the roaring fire lighting up the area.

I sat down on a comfy chocolate brown couch while Edward went to get the door. I flipped open a photo album that sat on the coffee table in front of me. I smiled, finding pages and pages of pictures of Hayley and Edward.

I heard muffled voices coming from the foyer, and they were increasing in volume. "Edward, I have every right to talk to someone that claims to see my granddaughter."

"Mother, I do not need you scaring her away. I'm asking you to leave."

"Not until I give her a piece of my mind," a female voice said loudly. I sighed because I should be used to this, but I wasn't. It never got easier to deal with those that decided to remain close-minded.

I put the photo album on the table and stood up. Edward came in, following a beautiful woman with a hair color that was a close match to Edward's. His eyes were apologetic as his hand ran roughly through his hair.

Though everything about this woman radiated warmth, sweet and love, the fire behind her eyes said differently. She was furious.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" she screamed.

"Mother!"

"Mrs. Cullen, I'm Isabella Swan," I said patiently.

"Oh, I know your name. What I want to know is who gave you the right to harass my son?"

"Mother. You need to calm down," Edward said firmly. "I won't have you disrespecting a guest in _my_ home."

"It's fine, Edward. Mrs. Cullen," I started as I listened to Hayley whispering in my ear. "Hayley's favorite Saturday activity with you was making cookies."

She huffed angrily. "That doesn't prove anything!" She crossed her arms over her chest, tapping her boot-clad foot repeatedly. "A lot of grandmothers bake with their grandchildren."

I nodded. "Yes, they do, but I don't think many use your secret ingredient." Her pale green eyes narrowed as her lips pursed together in a thin line.

"Oh oh," Hayley whispered. "Can you tell her to please forgive me for telling?" I chuckled a bit, which caused Mrs. Cullen to growl at me.

I blushed, my entire face flaming. "I'm sorry. It's just that she asked for forgiveness for telling me that you use three tablespoons of Ghirardelli cocoa mix for your chocolate chip cookies."

Mrs. Cullen gasped and held a trembling hand over her mouth as I continued. "And even though you never allow the boys to have fresh-out-of-the-oven cookies, you always let Hayley have two."

"Hey," Edward said. "I knew it." Hayley giggled and started to dance merrily around Edward and her grandmother.

"She's really gone," Mrs. Cullen sobbed. Edward wrapped his arms around her as she collapsed against him.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Cullen," I whispered. "Edward, I'll give you some privacy."

Edward's eyes widened, and his face fell instantly. He was afraid of me leaving. "Umm… how about I step outside for a few minutes?" Edward nodded and pointed to a coat rack as he led his mother to the couch.

I grabbed a grey jacket that was at least three sizes too big for me. But at least my hands were covered up. I knew I wouldn't be alone once I stepped outside. I had to admit, I was frightened of what Garrett Richardson had to say.

Now that Hayley would soon be leaving us, I knew this was something I'd have to get Edward through. I was a bit relieved that now his mother knew; she'd be able to help me get him through this.

I stepped outside and found a comfortable rocking chair under the front porch. I found a storage bench, pulling out a warm throw. I curled up on the chair and looked at my surroundings. It was a pleasant, higher-end neighborhood, and the street was quiet and peaceful. A car sped past when suddenly a dark mass moved among a cluster of trees across the street.

"Jacob, stop trying to freak out. It's getting old."

The mass disappeared just as quickly as it had appeared. "Aww, Bells!" a disembodied voice said in my ear. "You're no fun."

"Well, considering you know I've seen it all, I thought you'd have given up by now."

His boisterous laughter echoed around me. "You're right, Bells. But I'll get you one day."

I smiled a bit and bit my lip to keep from laughing. "What do you think of him?" I asked, averting my eyes from his pale brown ones.

Jacob Black had been my best friend since I was two years old. Our fathers had met on a hillside when I'd accidently slid into Jacob, toppling us both over. Jacob was a handsome twenty-one-year-old man with long dark hair much like his father's and mocha skin that I was jealous of.

And he was dead. He had died eleven months ago when a drunk driver had ran a stop sign, instantly killing him and landing his father in a wheelchair. He refused to cross over when his time had come, so he could watch over his father – and me.

Stupid, overprotective ass.

We'd never saw our relationship as anything more than family-like. Plus, we'd seen each other's privates when we were toddlers. The experience had scarred me deeply. I chuckled at the memory of me screaming my head off as I jumped butt-naked from the bathtub. Jacob nudged my shoulder with his energy, snapping me back to the present.

"He's a good guy, Bells."

I nodded in agreement. "He is, but –"

"You have your work cut out with him."

"Yeah," I said. I shivered violently when I felt another presence nearby.

"He wants to talk to you," Jacob said, looking across the street. "But he needs you to come to him."

"Am I safe?" I asked Jacob. Across the street, a dark mass darted back and forth, as if it were pacing.

"I'll keep you safe, Bells. Always have."

"It's not your job, Jacob."

"Maybe not, but until there's someone else to take care of you, then I'll be around."

I sighed and looked into the front window. I could see Edward holding his mother as she cried into his chest. Hayley sat beside them, her pale hand stroking her grandmother's hair. Edward's eyes met mine; a small smile lit up his face.

"He's a good candidate for the job," Jacob teased.

I laughed softly and looked over at my best friend. I missed his comfort dearly. "He's almost ten years older than me."

Jacob laughed again, his eyes still on the figure across the way. "Come on, Bells. You and I both know you've got an old soul."

I smiled a bit. I'd never really had a boyfriend before. My gift made it almost impossible to have a real relationship. Meddling exes or parents attached to their sons made it difficult to get past the first date. Would Edward see me as anything more than the person that had given him a message from Hayley?

"Stop over-thinking it, Bella. Just go with the flow."

I nodded and smiled at my friend. Though I wished he'd cross over where his grandparents and mother awaited him, I was still happy to feel his presence. "I'll take your advice."

"You'd better, because if you don't I'll haunt you," he teased.

I laughed again, desperately wanting to give my buddy a punch in the shoulder and… a hug. I sobbed a bit, unable hold it back.

"Oh, Bella," Jacob whispered.

"I'll be fine."

"Sure, sure," he said, just like he used to.

"I'd better go talk to him. He showed me earlier… She, Hayley's mother, is thinking of leaving the country."

"Do you want me to scare her a bit?"

"No. If Garrett Richardson is right, we only have three days to find Hayley's body and prove that her mother arranged for her kidnapping."

Jacob whistled. "Damn. The mother."

"Yeah. From what Garrett has shown me, she tricked him into thinking that Edward was abusive and that they couldn't be together without her daughter."

"What a bitch."

I nodded. There were several things that were still left unanswered. I stood up, wrapped the blanket around me and walked to the only being willing to tell me everything.

**~Edward**

I soothed my mother's hair for a several minutes as she continued to cry softly against the flannel shirt I was wearing. "Edward. I was so horrible to her, but it's only because I couldn't stand someone hurting you further."

"I know," I said. "Bella would never hurt me, Mother." I was confident in my words as they left my lips. Bella would never hurt me intentionally; her loving nature would never allow her to.

"She must be a good person. She kept her calm and chose not to raise her voice. She's really beautiful."

Hayley giggled from somewhere behind me.

"Not you too," I mumbled. Though I agreed with her completely, I wasn't ready to tell her that. I kissed my mother's hair and sighed. This was the first time since Hayley's death that I'd held my mother for more than a few seconds.

God, I'd been a terrible son. I hadn't been the only one grieving for my daughter. There were so many others that loved her as much as I did. I'd never taken into account their feelings and grief. I'd been too absorbed in my own despair, allowing it to consume me, and I'd pushed everyone away.

The lights started to flicker, and the room's temperature became colder as the fire in the fireplace quickly dissipated.

"Dad," a weak version of Hayley's voice whispered. "Something is wrong."

I stiffened and pulled away from my mother. "What is it, Edward?"

"I don't know, but something isn't right."

A bloodcurdling scream came from outside toward the front of my house.

I quickly ran outside, my mother trailing behind me. Bella stood in the middle of the road with a blanket wrapped around her small frame.

I scrambled to reach her and she swayed slightly, as if she was held up by some force, before falling into my arms.

Her lips were blue, and she was so cold. My mother wrapped a jacket around me as I pulled Bella in my arms and back toward the safety of my home.

"What the hell happened out here?" my mother asked.

My eyes darted around the yard, and there behind one of my evergreens was a dark mass.

"You've done enough," I growled, looking right at the dark entity. I held Bella closer to my body and pressed my lips to her cold forehead.

"Stay away from my family."

* * *

**AN: Please don't hate me because of Jacob. I have nothing against him. I just need him for other things and this was the only way he'd fit. Plus I really loved him in this... I hope that you'll understand why Hayley will be moving on really soon. The main reason being that NO child alive or a spirit should see her body being recovered and find out the truth about her mother. **

**As for what happened at the end of this... Garrett's memories were just a little too strong. Poor Bella.**

**Please review.**

**A one shot or story is up for bid for the fundraiser The Fandom Gives Back. You can find the direct link to my auction on my profile. Thanks everyone.**

**Erica**


	7. Trance

**AN: To hooisernina thanks for allowing me to write this for you. Thanks to lisa89 for all your help and for making me feel human when I don't.**

* * *

She Speaks Fear and Truth

**Chapter Seven – Trance**

**

* * *

**

~Edward

I laid Bella on the couch as my mother rushed to get some more blankets. I leaned my ear against Bella's chest, and my fear was confirmed.

She wasn't breathing.

"Mother!" I called out. I tore open the jacket Bella was wearing and felt for her sternum.

"Edward," Mom said behind me. "Oh God. I'll call for an ambulance."

"Don't," Hayley said from my side. "Tell Gram not to."

"Mom, wait," I said. "I need your help here." I pressed firmly against Bella's chest as my mother knelt beside me. "Breathe."

She breathed twice into Bella's lungs before starting compressions again. Bella's eyes suddenly shot open and she started coughing and sputtering – water.

"What the hell?" Mom said. I turned Bella on her side, her gasps shaky and labored.

"So cold," Bella mumbled. I was scrambling onto my feet to restart the fire when it instantly ignited. It was a full set of glowing timber and flames in seconds.

"What the –" Mom said, her eyes wide with fear.

"Hayley?" I said, looking around the room. I'd had no idea that she had that level of power.

"It's not me, Daddy," she whispered from my right.

My blood suddenly ran cold. Was that the monster that had taken my daughter in my home? "Then tell me who is doing this, Hayley." I turned toward the sound of my daughter's voice, and I heard my mother gasp from Bella's side. Shit. I hadn't mentioned that I could hear Hayley, too. I faced my mother, who was rubbing Bella's trembling arms, warming her. I shook my head and told her I'd explain later. "Hayley?"

"He's a friend of Bella's," she said. "He said to call grandpa." My father? Why? I knelt beside Bella and stroked her cheek. Her eyes were blank and staring at something behind me. "Why, Hayley?"

"She's going through something."

"What?"

"A trance," she answered. God, was Bella at risk? What the hell had that monster done to her? Just the thought that there were three spirits around us was enough to drive me into a panic attack. But I had to remain strong, for my family, for Bella – for Hayley.

My mother's eyes met mine and her lip trembled. "Son," she whispered, caressing my cheek. "Can you hear Hayley, too?"

I nodded. "I do now, all thanks to Bella." I watched my mother's face go through a multitude of emotions before it settled on remorse and sadness.

I took Bella in my arms, wrapping her fully in a thick blanket, and sat back down with her on my lap. "Bella, angel," I whispered as I looked into her vacant eyes. "Talk to me."

"Edward?" my mother said softly. "Please tell me what's going on."

I explained how Bella had made me realize that my method of mourning Hayley had inhibited my perception of her. I also told my mother everything that had transpired since I'd met Bella. She asked about my earlier conversation about another spirit here with a grim expression.

"Bella's in a trance?" she asked.

"That's what her friend said," I said, shrugging my shoulders. I wasn't sure if this was the same friend Alice had mentioned that Bella had lost recently.

"I'm going to call your father," she said. I nodded, because right now I'd do anything to bring Bella back to me. She'd been under this "trance" for well over fifteen minutes with no response to stimuli of any kind. I was fearful that she'd remain this way, because of me.

While my mother spoke to my father on the phone, I asked Hayley what we should do. "Um, he said she needs a paper and pencil."

I repeated what Hayley had said to me out loud, and my mother looked at me while on the phone, gesturing that she was going into my office.

"Why do we need that?" I asked.

"I'm not sure," Hayley said.

"Sweetie, is Bella's friend dangerous?"

"No, Daddy."

"Then why is he here?"

"He's watching over her and kept her from falling on the road."

I sighed, because I had known that she'd looked like she was being held up. I shuddered a bit at the thought. All the lights started flickering several times.

"He said he's sorry," Hayley said. "He tried to pull Bella out the memory, but it was too powerful."

"Memory?" I asked warily. Silence. "Hayley?"

"Mr. Richardson was showing her how… how we died, Daddy."

I gasped and pulled Bella tighter against my chest. "Oh, Bella." I kissed each of her temples and pressed my lips against her hair. She'd been through so much her whole life, and now I was causing her more pain.

The mere memory of my daughter's death had almost killed her. She must've known the risk to herself on finding the truth of Hayley's kidnapping going in. She had done that for a complete stranger that debunked people like her.

She had such bravery and stupidity. I sat there, wondering if this was how her life was every day. Did she live alone? How was that even possible, considering she could slip into a trance at any moment? I had an overwhelming urge to keep here beside me to ensure her safety.

My mother returned with a composition book and pen. I shifted Bella to sit on my lap, her back resting against my chest. I laid the book on her lap and placed the pen in her hand.

"Daddy, I shouldn't be here for this," Hayley whispered. "I have to leave."

"Why?" I gasped. Just the thought of her leaving me had my heart rate spiking.

"I'll be back. I promise," Hayley said, her voice fading away. I sighed as tears prickled behind my eyes. In the back of my mind I knew that I'd have to deal with her leaving me – forever. But I couldn't think about that right now.

My mother took Bella's hand, holding it on a pen on the paper. Her hand starting moving quickly over the paper, but her eyes remained staring ahead, distant. It was as if her hand was possessed.

My mother started to read Bella's written words.

"Laurent, I need as much as possible. Liquidate everything."

I didn't recognize the name, Laurent. My mother continued. "I don't care about that. No. It's too late for that, because I couldn't get the bastard to marry me. I know I won't be able to touch my trust because of it. Just shut up and get me as much as possible. I have to leave the country.

"How long? Three days is too long. Damn it. Fine. No, but I suggest you leave town, too. It may have to do with the fact that you helped me dispose of their bodies and helped kill my parents."

"Jesus," I gasped. "This must be a conversation that Mr. Richardson's spirit overheard." Money and murder was the underlying discussion, and with subtle hints of marriage and dead parents meant only one person – Kate. I said her name out loud with distaste.

My mother nodded as Bella started writing on the paper again. "Edward must say goodbye. It's time for him to let her go," my mother read.

I knew this, but the knowledge didn't make it any less painful. It felt like I would lose my daughter all over again. My mother's voice brought me out of my thoughts.

We tried talking to Bella, to get her to come back out of her trace, but to no avail. My father was on his way, but it would be at least another twenty minutes. "Bella," I said. I took her small hand in mine, kissing her palm. Her eyes remained stoic and unresponsive. Was she in shock?

"Please come back, sweetheart," my mother said, pulling some errand strands behind Bella's ear. She knelt in front of us and tried to coax a response from her.

"Bella, why should Hayley leave now?" she asked.

Bella's hand started moving midair, as if she wanted to write. "No. Talk to me or Edward. Come back, Bella."

My mother's eyes locked with mine; she nodded for me to try. "Talk to her."

I ran my hands over Bella's arms and leaned in close to her ear. "I noticed you in the seats in the auditorium. I thought you were so beautiful. Did you know you wear your emotions in your face and eyes? You have such deep brown eyes, Bella. But… right now they're so flat, sweetheart," I whispered, my breath fanning across her cheek. "It's because you're not here with me. Come back." I choked back a sob, tightening my hold on her. "I know it's Hayley's time. I knew it from the moment you said that she was tied to me. I knew she'd have to leave soon, because she doesn't belong here."

I kissed Bella's temple and laid my cheek against hers. It felt for this moment as if we were the only people in the room. "I need you, Bella. I need someone to make this easier, and I know I can't do this without you. Please, Bella."

My breathing spiked as she shifted in my arms and her face nuzzled my chest. "Edward," she whispered. I gasped because my name from her lips was like a breath of fresh air. I exhaled loudly and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm here, angel," I said softly. My mother smiled at me; her eyes glistened with tears.

"Your father will be here shortly," my mother said. "He should be here for this."

"Why?" I asked.

"Time to say goodbye," Bella mumbled, her hand fisted in my t-shirt, sighing.

"Does it have –" I started, gasping for breath "– it have to be today?"

"Son," my mother said as she caressed my cheek "whatever happened out there, whatever that spirit has to say about Hayley, she shouldn't be here for it."

I sobbed, nodding and clutching Bella to my chest. "No. You're right. My little one shouldn't be here for all that."

My mother left Bella and me so that she could call my father again. We sat in silence as I rocked Bella in my arms.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

I looked to see Bella watching me closely. "Why are you apologizing?"I asked.

She shrugged. "I'm nothing but trouble."

"Oh, sweetheart," I muttered, squeezing her harder. "It may seem that way to you, but you're giving me something I've needed for so long."

She continued to hold my gaze, still cradled in my arms. "What's that?" she asked.

"I need the truth and closure," I said thoughtfully. "I think you may have given me my family back, too." She gave me a small smile and bit her bottom lip.

She stroked my cheek, moving some hair from my eyes. "I wished we could've met under better circumstances." Her gaze never wavered as her fingers continued to explore my face. Her fingertips brushed under my eyes, along my jaw and my lips.

I drew in a shaky breath, my eyes fluttering closed as Bella brushed her lips over mine. My hand cradled her head and pulled her closer as I pressed against her lips more firmly. We were both hesitant in this kiss, and when she suddenly stilled on my lap I knew she regretted it.

She pulled back and shook her head. "I'm so sorry. That was totally inappropriate."

I gave her a small smile, holding her gaze and pressing my lips over her eyes, nose and then finally her soft lips. "I didn't think so."

She smiled, sighing before her arms wrapped around me. I nuzzled her sweet-scented neck just as she did mine. "I don't understand why I feel this strongly for you so soon," she mumbled against my skin. "I can't help it. I should stay away, though."

"Don't," I whispered. "I know _this_ is different in terms of meeting someone, but I don't want you to go away. I couldn't ignore my feelings for you even if I wanted to."

Her answer was short, sweet and perfect. "Okay," she whispered, sending a surge of hope through every fiber of my body.

My mother came and checked on us a few times while she busied herself in my kitchen, making tea.

"Your friend –" I said but couldn't continue.

"He won't hurt her," Bella whispered.

"How did he die?"

Bella sighed and looked at me for a moment. "Do you remember that ghost I told you about on Potomac?" I nodded, waiting for an explanation. "I had told the boyfriend, who managed to walk away from the accident, to move away, because her spirit was attached to the street than him. So, when he moved she had no way to act out. She went after me, but I avoided the street and told my family and friends to do the same," Bella said, and then she choked out a sob.

"Jacob and his dad were coming home really late, and he says that he was very tired and forgot –"

"Oh, angel," I whispered. I pulled her closer to my chest, and I felt her warm tears falling. "I'm so sorry."

"He refuses to cross over, too," she mumbled. "That makes it worse. I'm keeping him here."

"Shh," I whispered. "He's just trying to watch over you."

"Dumbass," she muttered.

I chuckled. "I don't think you understand how precious you are, Bella," I said, kissing the top of your head. "Since I've met you I've wanted nothing more than to protect you."

"Oh, no," she gasped. "Not you too. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

I pulled away and looked into her eyes. I cocked an eyebrow and smirked, causing her to scowl. "I can," she said with a pout.

"I'm sure you could if you didn't have an affinity to cause all the spirits in the area to flock toward you."

"Not many know about me. I can't help everyone," Bella said. "I try to keep myself out of the media, because if more people knew, that would mean that more spirits would, too."

"Then you'd never get any sleep."

"Something like that," she said. "Edward, I think you're avoiding."

I sighed, because I was. I knew exactly what we needed to talk about. "Are you going to tell me what happened out there?"

"I will tell you what I saw after Hayley crosses over." I bit my lip and nodded. "But Garrett was showing me some of the interactions he had with Katherine – what she said and did to convince him to take Hayley. How it all went wrong a few hours later when they met. How he and Hayley died." Bella grimaced and shivered. Between her eyebrows a worry line appeared, and her eyes held sadness.

"It almost killed you," I whispered, smoothing out Bella's little worry line with my fingertip. Her skin was so soft.

"It was a really powerful memory, and he didn't mean to hurt me. I think I almost drowned with water I drew in from around me," Bella said as she shook her head. "I haven't had an episode like that in a long time."

I gasped. "Are you telling me this has happened to you before?" I asked angrily. Even though I suspected this, her confirming it made me worry for her well-being more than ever.

"Yes," Bella mumbled, her eyes widening.

I sighed and pulled her against my chest. "I'm sorry. I'm just not accustomed to someone being affected by ghosts as you are. Not even Alice."

"I try not to get involved with all of them, but sometimes they find me," she whispered.

Bella continued to tell me how it usually worked for her. How she hated hospitals, because some spirits after dying were so disoriented that they were unaware of their own deaths. That there hadn't been a day since her childhood that she hadn't encountered a spirit. Though she said most were residual, there were many that were unaware of her perception. She liked it that way, but she felt bad for not being able to help everyone. She had come to realize that she couldn't help everyone, because it would consume and overwhelm her.

Bella blushed and climbed off my lap when my mother soon joined us with cups of tea. We sat down, discussing what we could do to prevent Katherine from leaving town. We heard two car doors slam from the front of my house.

"He's here," my mother said. She smiled warmly at Bella and me before she walked toward my front door.

Bella remained sitting beside me, still embarrassed that she had spent so much time on my lap. I didn't mind, but I knew she was just uncomfortable because of my mother's presence. I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her closer to my side. She sighed as she laid her head on my shoulder.

"Bella," a man's voice said. We both looked up to see my father accompanied by a man similar in age and with dark hair.

"Dad?" Bella said, and she then looked from the stranger to my father. "Dr. Cullen?"

My father's pale green eyes were somber as he looked at me and then Bella. "Hello, Ms. Swan."

"You know each other?" I asked.

Bella nodded. "I've been to the emergency room a few times, and he figured out my sixth sense," she said, blushing and biting her lip nervously.

"She has, and I knew the first time I met her there was something special about her," Carlisle said, tears filling his eyes. "I always feared that you'd confirm my suspicions about Hayley." My mother wrapped her arms around his waist, laying her head on my father's chest.

"Edward, this is my father, Charlie Swan," Bella said. "Dad, this is Edward." I stood up and we shook hands. Dad explained that he knew Charlie from the few times he had brought Bella to his hospital.

"Why didn't you call me?" Charlie asked. "It's a good thing Carlisle and I have gotten along so well since we met." He walked over to Bella and took her face in his hands. "What happened, darling?"

"I relived their deaths," she whispered, tearing spilling over her cheeks. With a trembling hand she handed him the notebook she'd been writing in earlier.

Her father opened it and read through the pages. I noticed something that hadn't been there earlier – a series of numbers and letters. Charlie's fingertip touched the numbers, and he looked up at Bella.

"Is this what I think it is?"

"They're coordinates to where Hayley's body lies."

I gasped, causing Bella to pull away from her father. I choked back a sob, but it was too much.

Everything that had happened since the previous evening came to me in a rush. The emotions overflowed, overwhelming me to the breaking point.

Bella climbed onto the couch and pulled me into her arms. I sobbed against her chest, my mother's own cries filling the room. It finally really hit me – all of us.

My Hayley was gone, and now there was a body to prove it. I sobbed incoherently, whispering Hayley's name in a chant.

Bella soothed me as she explained to her father what it would take to find Hayley's body.

She was still underwater. My poor baby.

Soon, after some discussions about what steps to take now, Bella's father left. I wasn't really aware of anyone but Bella and the emotions coursing through me. My parents tried to get me to bed, pulling me away from Bella. I just shook my head and held on to her tighter.

Eventually, Bella laid back and pulled me with her, and I drifted off in a tearful slumber.

"_Hayley?" I asked into the darkness. "Where you, princess?"_

"_I'm here," my Hayley answered. "I'll always be here, Daddy."_

_I turned toward her voice. A warm light suddenly highlighting the area. I looked around and noticed it was my living room. Sitting in a soft cream recliner was Hayley with a book in her lap. I smiled and walked over. "What do you have there, pumpkin?" I asked, pulling her onto my lap._

_She smiled brightly and giggled. "A book, silly." _

_I looked at the cover of the book in Hayley's hands –, The Wind and the Willows by Kenneth Grahame._ _I smiled at my little girl and started to read. _

"_Daddy, your eyes are like the color of Mr. Toad's warts!" Hayley said, giggling. She kept calling me "Mr. Toad" as I tickled her._

"_I think it's time for bed, pumpkin."_

_Hayley pouted and widened her eyes, something she did when she wanted something. "One more story, pretty please," she pleaded. She kept up her "pretty please" look until I relented. _

_She pulled out a book from my bookshelf that I didn't recognize and settled back on my lap. "What's this?" I asked._

"_This is a new story, Daddy," Hayley whispered._

"_What's it called?" I looked the front of the book, letters forming suddenly on the cover._

Daddy & Bella

By Hayley Leigh Cullen

"_I – I don't understand," I whispered. Bella appeared by my side, reading over my shoulder. She was smiling at Hayley and me, glowing. She was so beautiful._

_Hayley opened the book to the first page; there was a drawing of Bella sitting in the auditorium. I turned the page, and there was one of Bella and me by the chalkboard, a glowing figure beside us. _

_I gasped and continued flipping pages. I turned to look at Bella, who only smiled knowingly. _

_Page after page, there were images of Bella and me in my truck, of us asleep in Hayley's bed, and the dark figure. The last picture was Bella and me lying on my couch, my cheek pressed against her chest, our legs tangled. _

_The last pages of the book were blank._

"_Why are they blank?"_

_Hayley gave me a small smile. "Your future isn't written yet," she whispered, frowning. "I think it all depends on you."_

"_Why?" I asked. _

"_So much will happen soon, and you'll look for someone to hurt, to blame," she explained, frowning. _

_I gasped and shook my head. "I wouldn't hurt her," I said. I looked at Bella, and she started to back away. "I'd never hurt you."_

"_I hope not, Daddy," she said, touching my cheek. "You need each other." I returned my attention to Hayley confused. _

"_I need you, too, Hayley." I turned back to Bella but found that she was no longer there. My instant thought was to run after her. _

"_I know," she whispered. "But it's time."_

"_Time?"I asked, my confusion running rampant._

"_To say goodbye."_

_Tears welled up in my eyes, but warmth soothed my sadness. "I'll be okay, Daddy," Hayley said. She kissed each of my cheeks and then my forehead before brushing the tip of her nose against mine. It was "our kiss" that we used to give each other every morning and evening. _

_I sobbed a bit, and her cold fingertips wiped away my tears. "I love you, Daddy."_

"_I love you, Hayley."_

"Edward," Bella said, pulling me from my dream. "Edward, honey, it's time."

I felt warm fingers run through my hair and over my face, soothing me. "Time?" I mumbled.

"To say goodbye," Bella whispered.

I nodded and we untangled ourselves. I looked around and realized that we were alone. "My parents?" I asked, stretching.

"They gave us some privacy, but I can call them."

"Not yet," I said. "I had a dream."

Bella winced but tried to compose herself quickly. "Good or bad?"

"Good, I think."

"Hmm, I did, too," Bella said softly. She rolled her neck and stretched her arms over her head popping her shoulder. I grimaced.

"I'm sorry for –"

"It's fine, Edward, "she said, cutting me off. "You have every right to mourn your child."

"Maybe," I said.

"Mr. Toad," she said. I smiled. "I dreamt of you and Hayley reading, and now I know why she calls you that." Bella giggled and poked my side. "Warts."

I scowled and playfully tickled her sides until she was laughing out loud, both of us tumbling back on the couch. "Stop!" she cried, laughing heartily.

Then someone cleared their throat. We both stopped moving and looked to my parents, who were both smiling. I laughed harder, pulling Bella in my arms.

"Oh, son," my dad said. He looked between Bella and me, a large smile on his face. He looked back to my mother whose eyes were filled with tears.

Bella stilled in my arms.

"Bella?"

"It's time, Edward," she said quietly.

I sighed and nodded, letting her off me. She sat beside me and looked at my parents.

"Before we get started, I'd like to examine you," my father said. "From what I understand, you stopped breathing for a couple of minutes."

Bella nodded and scooted away from me, while my father knelt in front of her. He checked her eyes with a penlight and checked her breathing. She only complained of a slight ache in her chest and a sore throat. After he finished, Bella asked for him and my mother to sit across from us.

"I have to call for her," Bella said. She closed her eyes and cleared her throat once. Her lashes fluttered as she took a deep breath. "Hayley." Though her voice was hoarse, I detected a tiny echo of my daughter's name.

She called out again, and I realized that there was something otherworldly about how she spoke. I'd have to analyze that later.

The room significantly cooled as Bella's eyes slowly opened.

"She's here."

* * *

**AN: The next chapter is called Warmth and Light...prepare yourself.**

**Please review.**


	8. Note

**AN: **

**I replacing the note that was originally here. It was basically a note that told everyone that I was sick, really sick and apologizing for my absence. It was old, and since I still get reviews asking about my health I wanted to remove it since I'm fine. But I found out if you remove the chapter like that, that it messes up your chapters, and people might not be able to review new chapters. **

**Also I'd like to say thanks to those, while I was ill, said all those wonderful things. Your prayers helped, I have no doubt about that. **

**Hope you're enjoying the story so far.**

**Thanks, **

**Ericastwilight- fanfiction**


	9. Dancing in the Light

**AN: That's right, your eyes are not deceiving you - an update! I'm not 100 percent, but I'm allowed access to a computer and my dear husband is uploading for me (hugs and kisses, baby). My dear lisa89, beta and friend, thanks for sending this back so quickly. I should be home by Monday, but I have hundreds of hand written pages to go over so I'm not sure how long it will be before the next update. Plus my family, namely my husband and I are heading on a mini vacation. **

*****Warning - Grab a box of tissues.*****

**

* * *

**

She Speaks Fear and Truth

**Chapter Eight – Dancing in the Light**

**~Bella**

* * *

I immediately felt a sense of peace as the room warmed. I opened my eyes to find Hayley dancing gracefully toward me.

She was smiling tentatively and curls framed her cheeks. She no longer wore the simple blue and grey outfit she'd had on. Instead, she twirled happily in a short white dress, tulle peeking out from under the skirt.

"You look like a ballerina, sweetie," I said softly, watching as she spun on a tiny foot encased in pink ballet slippers.

"She'd been taking dance classes since she was three," Edward whispered, his grip on my hand firm.

"She was so beautiful on stage," Carlisle said, a look of longing etched across his features.

When I'd first met Dr. Cullen, I had lost my footing in the parking lot of a restaurant outside of town. He'd immediately known that I was different. He had been patching up my broken ankle in the emergency room when an older gentleman in the room adjacent to mine had died of a heart attack.

I'd tried discreetly to help him cross over, but I'd met resistance when I realized that he only spoke Spanish.

I was rusty at best, so I'd asked Carlisle if he knew what "camino de la luz" meant. He had looked confused for a moment, and he even asked if I had bumped my head. After he'd given me the translation, "path of light," I had known it was the kindly gentleman's path home. I had smiled brightly at Dr. Cullen and once again asked him to translate something to Spanish. "It's the path you must take. Your wife is waiting for you there."

Of course, when I'd said the translation to thin air in Dr. Cullen's eyes I'd given myself away. I had been really lucky that he hadn't had me committed. He'd believed in me. Since our first encounter, I had been to his hospital a few times. Each time, he provided me with the upmost care, and he even worked on me quickly. He knew that I had to be uncomfortable in an environment with so many emerging spirits.

Then there had been the time that I had been taken to his hospital by my father. I had entered a state of shock when Jacob had first made his presence known after his death. I really had frightened my father, so he'd rushed me to the one doctor who'd be discreet. Between my father and Carlisle, they had managed to pull me out of my little world.

I was brought of my thoughts when Edward suddenly got to his feet. "Oh, baby girl," he said softly. "If only I could dance with you one last time." His words were both heartfelt and filled so much longing. He shifted his feet and walked over to the stereo in the adjacent wall unit.

I looked curiously at Edward's parents, finding them gazing worriedly at him. I caught Carlisle's eye, and he gave me a small smile. "From what we know, Edward hasn't listened to music since her disappearance," he said in a low whisper. I nodded in understanding, Hayley confirming that Edward refused to listen to music or watch television. They were constant reminders of her.

"Dance with my daddy, Bella," Hayley said sweetly, for my ears only. I shook my head, not because I didn't want to, but because I was afraid of what Edward would say. "I want to see him dance. Please."

Before I could answer Hayley, the familiar tune of "Claire de Lune" surrounded us. Edward turned from the stereo and gave me a small smile.

"Dance with me, angel," he whispered, holding out his hand. As if I had little will of my own, my hand was in his. His smile grew as he gave me a short bow. I blushed, causing him to laugh, but I managed to curtsy.

Before he could take me in his arms, I felt Hayley's hand on the middle of back. "Wait," I said. Edward looked confused but placed his hand around my waist.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked, concerned. I felt the middle of my back shoot forward, causing my back to straighten.

"Oh, it's nothing, really," I grumbled as my face flamed. "Hayley's just correcting my posture."

Edward and his parents laughed, and I could see something different in Edward's eyes. "Of course she is."

Hayley giggled, giving me a sweet apology. Once my posture was to her specifications, Edward and I were dancing. Hayley swirled around us, waving her hands gracefully as she twirled.

"Chin up," Hayley said. Edward smiled, as if he'd heard her. I shook my head, ignoring her. I was a really bad dancer, and I was trying not to step on Edward's toes.

Edward leaned down close enough to whisper in my ear. "Chin up, angel." I blushed, looking up at his sweet expression. He smiled as he led us around his living room. From time to time I noticed Esme sigh happily, as if she were seeing her son for the first time. Carlisle's eyes glistened with tears as he pulled his wife closer to his side.

I could hear that Hayley wanted something else, as memories of Edward at the piano were in her thoughts. "Edward," I breathed.

"Yes?" His eyes were still radiant as he led me through the song for the second time.

"Hayley wants to hear you play, but she's afraid to ask."

Edward sighed softly, nodding. He rested his forehead on top of my head before he placed a soft kiss on my cheek. He walked over to the stereo, turning it off.

"What should I play, baby?" he asked, his eyes darting around the room.

"My lullaby, Daddy," Hayley said softly.

Edward took my hand in his, and he led us out of the room. The next room was a more formal living area with a raised platform where a handsome white piano stood.

"Sit with me," Edward asked. I nodded, sitting beside him. I released his hand, but not before he gave them both a small squeeze. He turned his attention to the set of ebony and ivory keys.

"He hadn't played for a long time, Bella," Hayley whispered, once again only for my ears. "Can you make sure he plays after I'm gone?"

I nodded, watching Edward close his eyes briefly. He took a few deep breaths and set his fingers atop the keys.

"For you, pumpkin," Edward whispered. He made this ridiculous gesture with his hands, a big smile on his face. Then he started playing…"Chopsticks."

Laughter and giggles filled my ears as Hayley quickly pointed to the keys I needed to press.

"Those," she said, still trying to contain her laughter.

I heard a soft gasp behind us, and I turned to see Edward's parents look around in awe. They could hear Hayley's sweet laughter. I returned my attention back to the piano, and we continued for a few minutes. As the last note hung in the air, Edward took my hand, kissing it lightly. He mouthed a "thank you," and placed my hand on my thigh.

"Here it goes," Edward said. I watched as his fingers danced over the keys, pulling the sweetest notes from not only his instrument but also his very soul.

I could hear the love and pure adoration for his daughter in every note. The room grew warmer and brighter as he continued.

"It's almost time," Hayley whispered. I'd known that this was coming, and I couldn't help the small sob that escaped me. I had come to love this little girl, who loved so freely and completely, in such a short amount of time.

The lullaby came to a close, the last note making my chest hurt and fill at the same time. Edward hung his head low, his shoulders shaking as tears fell from his eyes.

"All this time I begged to hear her voice," he said gravely, "I never once thought she'd need to hear me, too." I ran my hand over his shoulders and back, hoping to soothe him. "I never once in the last three years said that I loved her."

"She knew you did, Edward," I whispered.

He shook his head. "I should've said it every day, played every day… I would've, if I'd known she was there the whole time."

"She understood, Edward." Hayley looked worriedly at me as she placed her hands on his shoulder. She longed to comfort him, for him to feel her. It was really damn unfair.

"You whispered that you loved and missed me every night in your sleep, Daddy," she said softly.

Edward looked up at and turned toward Hayley. "I did?" he asked, his eyes level with Hayley's. God, how I wished he could see her.

"Every night," she whispered. "You even hummed my song, Daddy."

Edward sobbed, hunching forward, reaching blindly for something that he couldn't touch. "Hayley."

I wrapped my arms around his chest from behind, shaking my head. "Edward, you're upsetting her. Please." I watched as Hayley's appearance lost some vibrancy again. "You have to let her go." His hands clasped mine, trying to pull me closer.

"I can't hear her anymore," he whispered as defeat caused his shoulders to fall. I apologized, because I had no idea why he couldn't. Hayley was trying desperately to tell him that she was sorry and that she loved him.

"Hayley," I said softly, watching her still perched on the piano bench. "Tell me what you want to say to your grandmother and grandfather."

I felt Esme's hand on my shoulder. Carlisle clasped a hand on Edward's shoulder, rubbing him softly behind his neck.

"Tell Nana to please keep baking cookies," she started, pausing for me to repeat after her. "Tell her not to stop knitting that blanket because soon she'll have someone to give it to."

Esme gasped, tears running down her cheeks as Hayley continued. "Tell her I love her." I repeated her words, causing Esme to sob out the same words for Hayley to hear.

"Tell Poe Po that I loved when he twirled me around and took me out for our special breakfasts behind Nana's back."

I laughed a bit but managed to say the words as Hayley's appearance brightened. "Also tell him not to forget to check on his patient named Marcus tomorrow morning," Hayley said softly. A warning, I was sure. Marcus wouldn't be with us for much longer. I had no idea how I knew, but I knew I was right. I told Carlisle what Hayley said, word for word. He quickly caught on and nodded sadly. She whispered her love for her grandfather one last time.

I told Carlisle and Esme that they could say their goodbyes, too. While they whispered their love for Hayley, Edward hardly moved.

"Bella," Edward whispered. I laid my cheek on his back and hummed. "I don't know if I can do this."

"It's not fair for her to stay here," I said softly. "Only as an observer and never as a participant."

"Where will she go after she's gone?"

I shook my head, because I didn't know. "I've never been allowed to see the light, so I don't know where," I answered. "The spirits I've helped before all said there is sense of hope, love and peace when the way is lit for them to reach their destination. They see warmth in the light, and the call to reach it is undeniable."

"She'll be going to a better place," he said.

"I'd like to believe that it is," I whispered.

"Thank you." I nodded against his back, squeezing him around his chest. His fingers pried my fingers apart, and he laid one of my flattened hands over his heart. I hummed, slowing my breathing to match his. "Are you going after she's gone?" he asked softly.

"I'll go only after you tell me to."

He shook his head. "I don't think I'll ever ask you to leave."

"Okay," I answered simply, happy that he felt that way.

"Daddy?" Hayley said softly, standing in front of her father. I whispered in Edward's ear where Hayley was standing. His eyes once again leveled with Hayley's were, even if he couldn't see them.

"Hayley," Edward said. "I love you, baby. I promise to play your lullaby once a day."

"Thank you, Daddy. I'll love you forever." Hayley held up her ring finger, showing me a tiny gold band. I told Edward what I was seeing, and he laughed. "Remember when I married you in the backyard?"

I laughed because I guessed I wasn't the only one that had wanted to marry their dad when they were five.

"Of course I remember, baby girl," Edward said. "We had such a turn out. All the neighborhood kids came to see the prettiest girl get hitched. That day was one of the best days of my life, Hayley."

Memories flooded me my mind's eye as I watched Carlisle lead a tiny Hayley down an aisle made of white towels. Edward stood at the end with a big grin, in a full tuxedo. There were several children in attendance, including Esme, who was wiping her eyes with a tissue.

"Do you remember how it was cloudy and you said, 'No one's going to rain on my day?'"

Edward nodded. He was able to hear her again. I quietly whispered to Carlisle and Esme what was being said.

"Do you remember what I said after you said that?" Hayley asked. Edward seemed to be confused and shook his head. "I told you that I wanted to dance in the light."

Edward sobbed and nodded. "You got your wish, baby girl. The sky opened up and shined down on us."

"Daddy," Hayley said. "I'm in that light, but this time it's so much brighter and feels so nice." Edward sobbed and whispered how much he wished he could see her in the light. "Close your eyes, Daddy, and use my words to see me dancing in the light."

I could feel Edward's heart rate increase as he took deep breaths. I could see his eyes close, his body immediately relaxing. "Goodbye, pumpkin. I love you." Hayley whispered her love and hopes for his future to him privately. His shoulders shook from the quiet sobs coursing through him, his eyes still closed to the images that his daughter had given him.

"Bella, thank you," Hayley said. "I love you."

"Love you, too, Hayley," I said with a smile. "I'll be here for him."

She smiled brightly. She leaned down and whispered in her father's ear – something I couldn't hear.

Edward turned in my arms, wrapping his own around me. His breath was in my ear, his grip firm but comforting. "When I close my eyes, I can see her dancing in the light among the flowers."

I felt Hayley's touch follow a tear down my cheek. "Goodbye, Bella." I watched as she walked around me to lay a gentle kiss on her father's cheek, briefly touch both of her grandparents' intertwined hands before she walked past the piano toward the far wall.

She turned toward her family and me with a bright smile and a wink. "Bella, here's a tiny peek at the light, something to help you keep your faith."

What I felt and saw as a beautiful warm light wrapped around Hayley – I had no words.

* * *

**AN: I cried while writing it, and this is from Bella's POV. I can't imagine writing that in Edward's. *sigh* I might though as a side shot. We'll see. Okay, there is still more to this story, we still have to resolve the issue of Hayley's murder. **

**Did you cry? Please review.**


	10. Now that She's Gone

**AN: Sorry for the delay, I've got real life biting me hard in the ass lately. This one was a bit hard to write since I just lost someone recently. I'd like to thank HoosinerNina for requesting this story and kyla713 (aka The Drama Queen) for your help cleaning this up for me.**

**

* * *

**

**She Speaks Fear and Truth**

******Chapter Nine – Now That She's Gone**

**

* * *

~Edward**

The room stilled and the warmth that once filled it began to seep out. I knew then that she was gone. My baby girl was finally at peace.

I sobbed into the crook of Bella's neck as her hands ran over my back, soothing the ache in my chest. I could hear my mother talking with Bella, but I had blocked out everything.

I only concentrated on my memories of Hayley and on Bella, her words a whisper in my ear.

"She's where she'll feel your love everyday."

How does she know this?

I wanted to ask, but I feared to speak. I didn't want to disturb the quiet peace I felt while in Bella's arms.

"No, Esme," Bella said softly as her lips pressed for a moment on my temple. "Thank you. I just don't want to leave him." I heard someone respond to her but the words were incoherent to me. "Yes, they're in my purse. Thank you again."

There was silence again, but I wasn't aware of how much time had passed. I felt myself being led from place to place. Somewhere soft, another hard, but Bella was always near.

"Edward," she breathed, her breath trickling down my neck. "We need to eat. Your parents brought some food for us."

I felt my hands tighten around her fingers, as I opened my eyes long enough to see her face. I sighed and internally groaned. She looked worried and saddened. I touched her cheek and my thumb brushed a tear away.

"Angel," I whispered. "I'll be fine."

She blinked rapidly and nodded. "I just need you here with me," she said softly, placing her hand over mine.

"I'm here."

She smiled for a moment and offered me a spoon. "Eat up."

After we ate, Bella and I decided to clean the kitchen. "Where did my parents go?"

"They went home, Edward," Bella replied handing me a plate. "You fell asleep shortly after Hayley," she trailed off.

I took her hand in mine. "You don't have to do that, Bella. Hayley isn't a subject that's not allowed to be talked about. If I did that, it would be a disservice to her memory and life." Bella smiled and squeezed my hand generously. I pressed my lips to hers, sighing from the pleasant contact.

"I had no idea I had fallen asleep," I said warily.

"Just for a while," Bella said, pulling the drain from the sink. "They went to get some food and some of my clothing." She bit her lip as she said this, as if she were nervous. "If you don't want me to stay –"

I stopped her by kissing her again. "I want you to stay."

She smiled and nodded. "Come on," she said sweetly, tugging my hand. "Let's go see if there's something to watch on TV."

"Alright," I said.

We started watching some music videos for a while, my head resting comfortably on Bella's lap. Her fingers ran through my hair continuously. When her cell phone rang, her hand tensed in my hair for a moment. She sighed and took the call.

"Hi, Dad," she whispered. "No, I kind of guessed that's what the hold up was." Bella paused to listen to her father. "Jacob hasn't been back here since Hayley crossed over." Bella sighed deeply, and I felt one of her hands leave me. I turned and looked up at her. Her hand draped over her eyes, her mouth parted a bit as she continued to listen. "Have you placed someone on Kate and her accountant?"

I continued to listen to the one-sided conversation, my hands seeking Bella's fingers again. I took her hand from her face and brought it to my lips.

"Sorry," I mouthed but continued to be selfish, seeking what she offered and hoping that I was returning some semblance of comfort to her, too.

Bella hung up and looked at me with tired, sad eyes. "What is it?" I asked.

"The coordinates that Garrett gave me is where they fell from, Edward," she said. "There's nothing there now. So they have to take into account the currents and see where she could be."

"I feel a 'but' here," I said cautiously.

She nodded. "The ice is very thick in some areas and the water is very frigid. We may have to wait to retrieve her body until spring." She winced noticeably.

I sighed deeply, averting my eyes. "Bella," I said after several minutes of silence.

"Yes," she replied, her hands once again soothing me.

"Can we not talk about the bad things tonight? I just lost her all over again. I don't want to mar the peace I was granted today with those things."

"We can do that," she replied simply. We spent the rest of the evening in comfortable silence, but soon it felt like the darkness threatened to close in on me. There were so many unanswered questions still left. Why? Why had my daughter died needlessly?

I thought about all that I would miss and the years of her life taken from me. "Oh God, my baby," I sobbed against Bella's stomach. My arms wrapped her waist, her hands immediately trying to soothe me. "She's gone, taken away from me by her own mother!"

"Edward," Bella whispered. "She's still with you, within your memories and in your heart."

I shook my head and continued to cry for my child. Time seemed irrelevant to me as I mourned her. Bella tried to soothe with touch and whispered words but all of that refused to reach me. "I'll never see Hayley go to her first school dance, recite a poem, play an instrument, or drive for the first time."

I felt Bella drape herself over me, her breath on my face as her hair curtained around us. "I know, Edward," Bella whispered, her breath on my cheek. "Don't dwell on what could've been. Think of all the good things you've seen your daughter do."

I took a deep cleansing breath and looked to see Bella's lips just a breath away from mine. "Like what?"

"Close your eyes," she demanded. I wanted to smile at her tone, but I couldn't bring myself to comply. "Please, for me." I nodded slowly and closed my eyes, it was the least I could do for her. I felt her lips on mine for a brief moment, pulling away slowly. "Tell me about the first time you saw her dance."

I felt my lip tremble as I conjured up the memory. "She was only three," I said softly, a small laugh escaping me. "She insisted in this pink fluffy tutu and my mother did her hair. Put it in a bun on top of her head with ribbons falling from it. She was absolutely adorable."

Bella hummed and pressed her lips on my brow. Her fingers swept through my hair, triggering a wave of peace. "She was a natural from the very beginning, Bella. When she twirled, the world sighed."

Bella nodded and asked me to continue. I told her about when Hayley took her first unassisted step, and how I was so frightened she'd fall. She laughed when I reminisced about the time I felt when Hayley had gotten her first tooth because she had bitten me. I wasn't sure about how much time had passed, but I soon felt the pain lessen.

My head was still on Bella's lap, with one hand in hers, I touched her cheek with the other. "Thank you."

"It's why I was brought to you," she said with a timid smile.

"What do you mean?"

"I painted you a few years ago," she replied. "I painted your eyes on a canvas amongst a snowy background for no apparent reason." She looked thoughtful and shook her head. "I'm sure if I looked at the date, it would likely coincide with Hayley's disappearance."

Why hadn't she said anything before? Her fingertips caressed the area between my brows, soothing the crease there. My eyes fluttering close from all the suffering I'd endured over the last three years. I took her hands in mine, playing with her delicate fingers. I look up to see the anguish in her eyes. I ran a hand through her hair and this time her eyes closed.

"Why?" I choked on a broken sob. "Why did it you so long to find me?" Bella's warm eyes snapped open, filling with tears. She shook her head, in what I saw as despair.

"I don't know," she whispers gravely.

I take in a shuddering breath, one that caused Bella to do the same. I felt something in her touch, and I allowed it to calm me. "I've been nothing of the man I was before she disappeared for three years. Why?" I sob. "Why couldn't you ease my pain then?"

"Edward," she said, shaking her head. "You weren't ready for me yet." She pressed her lips to mine and softly laid a kiss under each eye.

"Am I now?" I wanted to be ready for her. I wanted everything she's willing to offer.

Bella brow furrowed. "You're almost there, Edward." I wanted to smile at this, but I couldn't help but feel as if it were surreal – too good to be true. That Bella was only a messenger to help restore the faith I had lost.

We sat in the same position for a while longer, the silence occasionally penetrated by another memory of Hayley that I wanted to share with Bella.

"We both need showers," she said suddenly, scrunching up her nose in mock revulsion. I took her hand and led her down the hall to my bedroom. I saw the panic in her eyes, but I only smiled.

"You're welcome to use mine," I said easily, and she instantly relaxed. Despite the need for her comfort, her touch I didn't want to make her uncomfortable. I wasn't sure if the fear she felt only moments before was because she didn't want me as I wanted her. The thought that she didn't scared me. Would she leave after all this is over?

"Thank you," she said. "Let me grab my bag." She left and went back into the living room. I used the time to gather some sleep pants, boxers and a t-shirt when I felt an unbearable pain, down to my very soul.

I gasped for breath and tried to calm down. "I can take the guest room on this floor – Edward!" The moment she stepped closer the pain ebbed, breathing became easier.

I pulled Bella by her arm harshly. "Edward, wha –" I stopped her by pulling her closer, kissing her fully – thoroughly. I felt her become pliant in my arms, and I moaned at the small triumph.

"We don't have to do anything," I said in a hoarse whisper. "I just need to feel, touch and see you."

I waited for the sting of rejection but it never came. Bella nodded and pulled my sweater over my head. I sighed as I tossed her top aside, reveling in the smooth skin under my fingers. As my hands ran over her supple curves, I kissed her softly, nipping at her lips. Slowly, Bella's fingers caressed my back that sent a spark of warmth down my spine. I groaned and angled my head enough to deepen our kiss. Our kisses were frantic as more clothes fell, trailing from the bedroom to the bathroom. Without pulling from her embrace, I managed to turn on the water. Bella shivered under my hands, before the water warmed her skin and mine.

"Edward," she gasped, her head falling back. I wrapped my arms around her tiny waist; splayed fingers sought the naked, wet skin of her back. I kissed a fiery path down her neck, nipping with my lips and teeth.

I whisper her name, sucking lightly on her neck. I could feel my desperation pouring through me, but at the same time, I felt that this was wrong.

"Edward," Bella said softly, tugging on my hair to meet her eyes, taking my face in her hands. "This is not the time for that. You're still grieving."

"Not until this is over." I close my eyes in doubt but her hands held me tighter. It pained me, but I stilled long enough to drop my head into the crook of her neck.

"You're right," I said, looking up at her again. I caressed her bottom lip with my fingers. "When we do this, it _should _be about us." I hoped she'd understand what I was trying to say.

"Just us," she whispered. I nodded, laying a soft kiss under her ear.

I smiled and gave into kissing her again, but this time slowly, tenderly. "Let me take care of you," I said. "Just for a little while." She looked confused but nodded – so trusting.

I smiled crookedly, the smile that usually got me in trouble. Her eyes narrowed for a moment but she instantly relaxed when I led her deeper under the spray of water.

Her eyes fluttered closed as water fell down her dark hair and face. I gathered the long strands and ran my fingers through it gently as I lathered the shampoo. Her lips parted as I gently washed her hair, my fingers massaging her scalp. I pressed my lips against the natural pout of her bottom lip.

I had such overwhelming emotions pouring from me into Bella. I hadn't felt like this about anyone before, and yet I knew it wasn't the time to be thinking about those feelings. I had to give Bella a chance to evaluate our situation.

Did she only feel empathy toward me?

A relationship couldn't be built upon that.

I owed her more than that. She had to be sure of what she felt for me before we continued. Her kind words and soothing, loving touch told me something could be there, but I had to be sure.

Surely, my heart couldn't stand any more pain.

_What was I thinking going into the shower with her?_ I had pushed her.

"Edward," Bella said softly, pulling me from my thoughts. She took my face in her hands, her eyes filled with so much emotion. "Don't over think what we're feeling."

I held her close, my hands settling on the delicate curve of her hips. "You could really hurt me," I confessed in a whisper. "I don't know if you're still here because you care for me or because I still need your help." She shook her head and I could see tears forming despite the water that fell over us. I was hurting her.

"I'd never do anything to hurt you." She laid her forehead on my chest, her hands falling to my shoulders and down my arms. "Now let me take care of you."

I shook my head. "You've done so much already."

"Not enough if you think that what I feel is a byproduct of what's been going on since I met you." Her tone suggested that she was now angry.

"Damn it," I said, averting my eyes. She grasped my chin and forced me to look down in her eyes.

"Now isn't the time to talk about that," she said. She kissed me softly, chastely. Sweetly. "Later, after all this is over." She led me around so that my body would get most of the water. Even though I towered over her, she washed my hair gently. Her touch, as it was from the very beginning, was tender and filled with adoration.

It wasn't sexual in nature, just loving. She washed my body slowly, running her fingers over every dip and curve of skin. Her eyes held mine as she took the time to care for me. I watched drops of water catch on her long lashes, and I couldn't help the overwhelming need to kiss her. My body leaned over hers, one of my palms flat against the tile behind her, taking her bottom lip in between my own.

This kiss held so much promise to a future I wanted to explore – with her. I rested my forehead on hers, my eyes watching her. "Thank you," I said simply.

She smiled softly and met my gaze. With a gentle touch, I caressed her face when she suddenly yawned. I laughed, kissing her several times before allowing her to finish her shower.

"Time for bed," I said, passing her a towel after she finished. She yawned again, apologizing. I held out my hand and put her in one of my t-shirts while she stepped into a pair of panties. I dressed only in sleep pants. I never had felt this sense of comfort with anyone else before as I watched Bella towel-dry her hair. I thought with the tense conversation in the shower that it would've been awkward, but it wasn't. Having her here with me felt natural.

Bella left to grab a glass of water downstairs and I busied myself with turning down my bed. I realized in that moment that I hadn't slept in my bed for almost three years. Tears fell from my eyes as the loss overwhelmed me again. I had slept in Hayley's room since I'd lost her. A strangled sob escaped me as Bella's arms wrapped around me from behind.

"How am I supposed to move on?"

"One day at a time," she whispered. She held something in her hand, so I pulled away and took the recorder from her.

"What is this?"

"She said you sang this to her whenever she wasn't feeling good."

"She left me a song," I said in confusion.

Bella shook her head. "She sang you the song." She pressed the play button.

"_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine," _Hayley's sweet voice sang. It wasn't distorted, but she was singing and a slower tempo than she usually had.

Tears continued to fall as I clutched the small device to my chest. "Thank you," I said, taking Bella's hand. "Thank you for all this."

She nodded and climbed into bed, pulling me down with her. The soft melody ended with a note that hung for a few moments. _"Daddy, I'll always love you."_

"I always love you, too, Hayley," I whispered as my eyes close. "Good night, Bella." I felt her lips press over mine softly and heard the whisper of "sweet dreams" before I gave in to sleep.

**~Bella**

Jacob and Garrett stood outside with a warning. Tomorrow all hell will break loose, and I could lose Edward forever.

With this curse, I was destined to be alone.

**

* * *

AN: Everyone grieves differently, and I hope that you can sense his or her hesitation on going further so soon. It just wasn't the right time. **

**Erica**


	11. Some Answers

**AN: Sorry for the delay, I've just have soooooo much on my plate. Thanks to kyla713 for you insight and your words. As always thanks to Ninahichox for having me write something like this. A lot happens in this chapter. Enjoy.**

**Warning: Be prepared, with answers and glaring truths there's bound to be angst.**

**

* * *

****She Speaks Fear & Truth**

**Chapter Ten—Some Answers**

**

* * *

**

Bella

I slipped slowly out of bed, however the moment I did, Edward searched blindly for me. My chest ached at the sight, for a fleeting moment, I thought it wasn't healthy.

But I was determined not to allow his attachment to me and how we met, ruin what we have. He would be the only one capable of breaking us. I knew that now, and it scared me.

I brushed my lips against the rough-stubble texture of his jaw, soothed him with a touch of my hand. Once his body relaxed again, his face at peace, I left his side.

Making sure I was protected properly from the cold, I set out to find Jacob and Garrett. The temperature had dipped considerably in the evening, making the morning brisk as I crossed the street.

The moment I was clear of Edward's home, Jacob and Garret descended. They swirled around me, almost choking me with a bombardment of thoughts. They were a torrent of emotions. I felt as if I imprisoned.

"She's running," Garrett hissed at my left, my eyes automatically turning toward his voice.

"She's scared," Jacob murmured from behind me, disorienting me further. "Too scared."

I knew all to well what a frightened person was capable of it you tried to corner them. I ran my hands over my face, clutching at chunks of my hair. There was so much inside of my head. "She must've heard that they indentified your body, Garrett."

"She did, she knows they're looking for her daughter," Garrett whispered, but he had moved further away from me.

The sense of confinement lessened.

"If I go to her now," I said thoughtfully. "It would only make her run faster. I need to remove the possibility of her leaving this soon."

"Laurent," Garrett snarled, Jacob returning the sentiment.

"Yes," I whispered. "It's time to figure out his involvement with Kate."

**Edward**

Something awoke me from my slumber, a whisper. It had been miraculously the best night of sleep I've had since my daughter's disappearance.

The nightmares hadn't preyed upon me as they usually had when I attempted to sleep. I was sure it was because of the woman sleeping beside me.

I reached out for her, needing her as close as possible. I craved the sense of peace, love and warmth she emanated. I hadn't felt this way in such a long time.

"Bella," I murmured, finding nothing but the pillow she had slept on. My eyes snapped open, my hands frantically searching for her.

"Bella!" I called out. She couldn't have left me, she said she'd stay with me. "Bella." Desperation had me scrambling out of bed, falling in my haste. I cursed as I got to my feet, descending the stairs. The scent of coffee filled the air, almost soothing my nerves.

She's in the kitchen, I told myself. However, when she didn't answer my call, I knew she was gone. Beside the coffee makes was a hastily written note.

_Edward,_

_I went to talk to Laurent in hopes of preventing Kate from running._

_Call me at this number (555)588-3552 when you're awake, if I don't answer, come find me here. _

"Fuck," I said, cursing further when I realized that my truck keys were gone. As I dialed Bella's number, I ran upstairs to put clothes on. Unbidden memories of the night before made me almost cringe in embarrassment, but I remembered Bella's sweet words, her touch. I refused to feel bad about it, and chose not to dwell.

I had more important things to worry about, namely Bella. I hurriedly dressed as I searched for Charlie's card he had left when he'd visited. I had no idea how long Bella had been gone, but the fact that she wasn't answering sent a chill down my spine.

Something was wrong.

She could be in trouble, over something that had to do with all of this. I hated the thought of her coming to harm because of me. Hanging up, I dialed her father. When he didn't answer, I left him a message of what Bella had done. I placed one more call as quickly as possible before I finished getting dressed.

_Why couldn't she wait for me?_

She'd been here to protect, soothe, and help me through the toughest time of my life. Yet who was there to do the same for her if she never seemed to allow it?

_Damn it._ Her friends were spirits and they couldn't really help her. Could they? It didn't matter, because she needed me as much I needed her. I needed her to be safe and careful.

I headed downstairs, grabbing a jacket and scarf just as my father pulled up in my driveway. I hopped in to find him very agitated and worried.

"Charlie hasn't returned your call?" he asked as he backed up his SUV.

"No, he hasn't. Bella is still not answering."

"Why would she do this?"

I shook my head. "Well, imagine if I knocked on Laurent's door, he'd run the moment he saw me."

"And if he saw Bella, he wouldn't see her as a threat," my father concluded.

"Exactly."

"Why she feels that she needs to put herself in danger all the time, I'll never understand."

I hated that my father had known her longer than I had. "Why hadn't you told me about her?" I asked as he turned down the street. I plugged in the address Bella had given me into the GPS system.

My father looked thoughtful, perhaps cautious, as if he was choosing his words carefully. "I was afraid of what she represented, a voice of the dead." he said. "Every time I saw her in the ER, I was afraid she'd see Hayley by my side." I nodded in understanding. "I didn't want to destroy your hope in finding her alive."

After a few minutes of comfortable I silence, I spoke. "I have a sense of closure now. Though I know it's not over, I feel lighter and freer. She's given me that."

"Your mother and I had hoped she'd given you more."

"She has," I answered simply. I wasn't ready to talk about what was happening between Bella and I; it was for _us _to explore.

The drive to Laurent's home was almost thirty minutes long. Outside of the house was my truck, snow had already collected on the windshield. She'd been here for too long.

The moment I hopped out of the car, wind whirled around me. It almost had a voice to it. I realized it was Jacob or perhaps Garrett.

"Where is she?" I said out loud. A rush of wind swept before me and up the walkway. My father looked concerned and frightened, not that I blamed him. A screech of tires and brakes called to our attention as Charlie pulled up in a police cruiser.

"Is she inside? Has she answered her phone?" he asked as he approached us.

I shook my head as the three of us walked toward the front door. The large window beside it had its curtains wide open. Through the glass we could see into his living room, and past it, Bella and Laurent both sitting at a table.

In between them, on the surface of the table was a gun, pointing at Bella.

"Jesus," Charlie said as he made his way to the door with his gun in hand. I grabbed his shoulder and shook my head.

"If you go in there with your gun raised, he may kill her," I said warily.

"Let me go in first," my father offered. "He may not recognize me."

"I can't let you do that," Charlie said firmly. "I'll go in first."

"You're in uniform, Charlie," I reasoned.

He cursed as we watched Laurent lift the gun. As if I had no control of my body, I knocked on the frosted window. Bella and Laurent turned to the sound, both unsurprised to see us.

She waved us in, Laurent didn't argue with her. With that, Charlie made his way through the front door, my father and me right behind him.

"Bella," Charlie said slowly. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," she whispered, while her eyes remained on Laurent. His olive skin and dark hair were a dark contrast to the white shirt and linen pants he wore. His hand trembled for a moment, and then he placed it gently back on the table. "He won't shoot me."

Laurent shrugged. His fingers remained on the gun that lay between him and Bella. Charlie kept my father and me back, when all I wanted was to pull Bella in my arms and run.

Bella's eyes remained on his, as if she was trying to pull all the answers from within in his mind.

"Can you tell me what's going on?" Charlie asked. Bella raised an eyebrow in question and Laurent nodded.

"I arrived a little over an hour ago, he had been contemplating running without Kate." She sighed, upset about something. "But he was also thinking to end it when I walked in."

"I don't think I would've d-done it," Laurent said, his voice cracking a bit. "I've never killed anyone before. I never wanted to." His eyes remained on Bella, softening as started to speak again. "Kate told me what you are. What you claim you are?"

"I make no claims," she said softly. "I only speak the words I'm given." She turned to us for a moment. "Since my arrival, we've been sitting here, waiting."

"Waiting for what?" Charlie asked.

"For answers," Bella whispered, her eyes suddenly widening.

"Is she here?" Laurent asked.

"Who?" she asked.

"You know who," he replied. "Is she angry with me?"

"Ah," Bella said, looking over Laurent's shoulder. "There is a woman with dark hair and sea green eyes."

Laurent's back stiffened as he sat straighter. "She's here?"

"Yes," Bella said gently, but her eyes were cold and distant. She crossed her arms in front of her as if she were waiting for something.

Charlie leaned toward my father and I. "She could do that all day, stare, give them a little but never enough to answer their questions. She's trying to pull the truth from him."

"Well?" Laurent asked in a clipped tone. "Tell me what she says."

Her eyes remained on his, unblinking. As if she had all the time in the world. "She's not really speaking to me," Bella said coldly. "She won't open up because of you."

Laurent's face softened. "Why is she still here?"

Bella shrugged, looking indifferent. "I should ask you why the spirit of Garrett Richardson is haunting you."

Laurent's eyes widened, but he recovered quickly. "I don't know that name."

Suddenly, the front door slammed open and all the lights around us flickered repeatedly. I watched as papers, books, and current were disturbed all around us, finally settling around Laurent and Bella. Her hair swirled around her, behind her, making her look ethereal.

"Liar," she said deeply. Her eyes were almost black, contrasting drastically against the white's of her eyes. Once again, I heard a faint echo of her words.

"What's happening?" I asked Charlie softly. He looked concerned, his eyes wide with fear.

"I can only guess that someone's helping her," he whispered.

"What's happening?" Laurent asked. Fear had him anxious, looking around him frantically.

"You've made someone angry," Bella said, shaking her head. The lighting fixture over the table started to sway, threatening to fall. "Don't move. If you do, you'll anger them further."

I was nervous and frightened myself, desperately wanting to take Bella away from all this. However, I understood that perhaps she never could run from this.

Laurent's hand over the gun loosened perceptively, and I was sure Charlie had, too. Removing my jacket, I tossed it behind me along with my gloves. If I needed to grab her, I would. Her safety was more important than finding answers, and that's why I was trembling—not of fear—but of anger.

"Who's doing this?" Laurent called out, speaking to no one. Perhaps he was speaking to the spirits that were with us because he was involved in my daughter's disappearance.

"How do you know Kate?" Bella asked, waiting.

Laurent's eyes snapped to hers, frantic and afraid. He was going to snap and with his hand on the gun, he would risk hitting her. I couldn't let that happen.

"She's just a client. I'm her financial advisor, her accountant."

The temperature in the room dropped suddenly. Bella's eyes narrowed, her breath coming out in little pants, visible as they escaped through her lips. Laurent's eyes widened.

Bella's eyes softened as she cocked her head to one side.

"How could you allow her to do this to you?" Bella asked, her voice almost not her own.

I turned to Charlie, shocked to my core. "Is she possessed?"

"No," Charlie said. "Sometimes if the connection is strong she picks up their habits and how they speak when she talks to whomever they're trying to reach."

"Baby," Laurent whispered, his body shifting to lean forward, the gun precariously closer to Bella. Point blank. She'd never survive if her shot her. I heard Charlie curse under his breath. "I was lonely. I missed you so much. She…was good to me."

"How, Laurent? Help me understand."

I watched as Laurent ran both of his hands through his hair, settling back in the chair. Charlie took a step forward to grab him, but Bella's eyes snapped to his. With a shake of her head, he stepped back.

Her hands reached for the gun, pulling it toward her. Laurent's eyes followed her movements, but didn't stop her.

"Help me understand," she repeated.

Laurent's eyes glistened as his mouth and whole body trembled. "I was never involved in her daughter's kidnapping," he said, closing his eyes. "I hadn't met Kate until a few months before it, but I knew of her. She owed a lot of money to a loan shark I worked for at the time. She came to arrange for payments, but it didn't go well. I made a few suggestions to help come up with ideas to help her.

"That's when she mentioned the father of her child was rich. She was so sure that she could convince him to marry her, if not, get money from him. When it didn't work, she came to me, crying. We started seeing each other after that, and with what she had, I helped her pay some of the money back. It wasn't enough though, and with every passing day, she was more in debt.

"She called me one night, said that she killed a man who tried to hurt her. Called because she needed my help."

"Somehow, my boss knew I was fucking her and that I cared for her. He threatened to kill me, take the money she owed from me. I told him I'd get it, but it was too much. She came to us, told us her parent's were terrible to her, refusing to help. They also had large insurance policies."

Even as he continued, Bella had moved the gun so it sat in her lap. Charlie and I exhaled, relieved. She slowly pulled out of her pocket a small recorder.

"She told my boss about them, the kind of money involved. He set it up, their _accident_. He made me contribute so he could hold it over my head if I talked to the police. I had to help place the bodies in the car correctly. A month later, Kate received a partial payment of their estate and insurance. Her debt was paid off, then some for helping her.

"For months after, everything seemed fine, but she was going through the money so quickly. She argued with her sisters, she wanted more of the estate since she was the oldest and helped take care of them before they died. I tried to help her maintain her money and she was fine since then."

"Who is Garrett?" Bella asked.

"The night she called me to help dispose of his body in the woods, she claimed he was the one who tried to hurt her. I knew she was lying. I recognized him from the news. He was cold to the touch, as if he was dipped in water. She tried to deny it."

"What does she want from you now?" Bella's eyes had softened, though it was freezing in the room, her breathes were no longer visible.

"I'm to liquidate everything, sell what I can so we can run."

"Why hasn't she left yet?"

"She's being watched."

"Laurent," Bella said softly. "Amelia, your late wife, she said you can make this right."

Laurent sobbed and nodded. "Baby, I'm so sorry."

"She said that she still loves you," Bella whispered. "Are you going to do the right thing?"

Laurent nodded again, turning toward Charlie. "I'm ready to make a statement."

Charlie had taken Laurent down to the station after he took Bella aside and lectured her—loudly. She probably got what she deserved for putting us through that from her father, but she still had to answer to me.

Hours later, after statements, we found out that Kate was gone. Charlie had someone go to bring her in, but she had disappeared. I knew she couldn't have gone far, not without money.

Once we heard the news, Bella asked me to take her back to her place. Before I had a chance to think about it, I asked her to stay the night with me again. Thankfully, she nodded her agreement, a lovely color rose in her cheeks.

Though I was angry with her for not waiting for me to confront Laurent, I still feared she'd leave me.

I looked over at her, finding her asleep as I drove her home. I smiled a bit as I turned down the music. Unable to help myself, I brushed my fingers over her cheek. "Don't ever put me through that again," I whispered.

"Edward" she murmured, turning toward my touch.

A part of me wanted to believe when the gun was aimed at her, that I'd been be able to save her. I would've tried, even though I might not have succeeded. I had no idea what that meant. However, I realized she was much stronger, because she had confidence in her abilities. For some reason, I felt that confidence could eventually lead to her downfall.

Once we arrived at her house, she made a quick trip inside to gather her things. She hadn't invited me inside and, from what I could see, all the flickering lights inside her small home told me she had _guests_.

If I'd seen those lights flicker a week ago, I would've thought that the house had a bad electrical problem. I had no idea what to believe anymore. The supernatural existed in our world, or at least a part of it did.

I smiled at her as she jumped back in my truck, shivering from the cold. She leaned forward, the heat from the vents warming her pink cheeks. "Are you hungry?" I asked her, pulling out of the driveway.

"You don't have much food in your house, so making dinner is out. We can order in for take out or pizza if you'd like."

"We can stop at the grocery store and make dinner together," I suggested.

"Depends on the grocery store," she said softly.

"Why?"

"Newton's had a fire about ten years ago, two people died in it. Mearle's has the founder still walking the aisles. However, the new one might be alright. I haven't had a chance to visit that one."

I sighed, watching her through the rearview mirror. "That must make it hard to go out."

Bella shrugged as she looked outside her window. "I refuse to be confined to my home. Residual spirits don't bother me as much, because they just relive some things. However, some of those things can be horrific."

"Have you tried to stop seeing them?"

Bella nodded. "Some medication helps and so does alcohol, but I don't like being so numb." She looked at me then, her eyes searching for something. "It's a part of who I am, Edward. Suppressing it only makes it worse."

She was trying to tell me something, her words were firm yet unsure. Being with her would never be easy. If I wanted to be with her, I needed to accept what and who she was.

"I'd never ask you to stop for me. I'm just worried about what it does to you."

"I've had a long time to come to terms with it. I found ways to adjust so they don't always disturb me. The night of your lecture was the first time in weeks that I'd gotten involved directly."

"You helped Ben," I whispered, referring to the student she talked to during my lecture. "I'd been afraid that he'd drop all of his classes soon."

Bella shrugged. "His mother was sweet looking, and I could see how proud yet scared she was for her son."

"You exposed yourself," I said, shaking my head. "You shouldn't do that."

"Sometimes I have to, but I try to avoid it. If other spirits are around, they'll come find me."

I turned down my street, with a click of a button on my visor, the garage door opened. Once I parked my truck, I turned to her with a small smile. "We'll order in, and then we'll discuss what happened today, alright?"

Her eyes widened, and her teeth attacked her bottom lip. She nodded and her hands fidgeted in her lap. I took one in my hand, bringing to my lips.

"You really didn't think you'd get away with doing what you did, did you?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Please don't be mad at me," she whispered.

"I'm angry, I'll admit that. We'll discuss it later."

I gave her hand one last kiss before dropping it. I jumped out of my car and helped her out. I could tell she was exhausted by the way her body leaned against mine. Tucking her to my side, I led inside my home.

We had decided on Chinese food, and during dinner, we discussed many things. However, we stayed away from her gift and my work. They weren't topics to discuss hours after my daughter's presence had left me. Once settled in my living room, in front of a fire I asked for answers.

She turned her body toward me, one leg curled up beneath her. "This morning, Jacob and Garrett came here to warn me that Kate was going to run soon. I knew I couldn't go to Kate since she's already seen me. Even if she didn't believe that I could hear and see ghosts, I knew she'd try to hurt me. I also knew that she was waiting for Laurent. She wasn't about to leave town without her money. I set out to confront him, because if I succeeded, she wouldn't be able to run far."

"That was very smart of you to do," I said slowly. "However, you shouldn't have gone alone."

"I knew you couldn't come with me, and my dad has cop written all over him even without the uniform."

"Doesn't matter, Bella," I said firmly this time. "Going to confront a man we already suspected as being involved with a kidnapping and possibly murder was stupid." I took her hand in mine. "I'd never forgive myself if something would happen to you because of all this."

"But you needed to know," she said softly, her eyes filling with tears.

"Sweetheart," I said as I took her face in my hands. "Not at the expense of losing you." Her bottom lip trembled as I pressed mine over hers once. "No amount of justice or answers is worth your life."

I pulled her closer, sitting her on my lap. Her arms curled around me as her head settled at the crook of my neck. "What happened today at Laurent's?" I asked, running a hand over her soft hair and back. "For a few moments, you didn't seem like you."

"I heard what you asked my father," she said softly. "I don't get possessed by the spirit I see, but sometimes their mannerisms and the way they talk comes through my interpretation of what they have to say. I once spoke French to a family, even though I don't speak it. I even pick up accents."

I sighed and kissed the top of her head. "After this is over, I'd like to run a few tests with you."

She laughed. "That's Professor Cullen talking now," she said with a small mock scowl.

I shrugged and gave her a smile. "Can't help it, it's what I do. There has been a few times that I've heard you speak, call out to a spirit and there's a slight echo."

She pulled away to look at me in question. "Really?"

I nodded. "I noticed it when you called out for Hayley and again today when you were talking with Laurent about his dead wife."

"I hadn't noticed," she said thoughtfully. "No wonder I always freak my dad out."

"Your dad mentioned something today. He said that you can get just about anyone to talk."

"My interrogation technique is something I picked up from Charlie, but the fact that I can talk to the dead does help. Sometimes a suspect has a spirit with them. Those spirits give me information, and when I know things I shouldn't, they talk."

"Why would you sit through an interrogation?"

"I was a cop, trying to ignore my gift. Doing what I thought I wanted to do. Help actual people. It was stupid, because I ignored the spirits that sought help. That's what cost Jacob his life. I didn't try to help that vengeful spirit until it was too late." She looked at me and shrugged. "So now I only go in as a consultant."

"Now that you don't carry a badge, what do you do?"

"Paint, take pictures, and sell what I can. I'm doing pretty well, too. I also help those that have no voice to those of the living."

"A voice for the dead," I said.

Bella slept beside me, her unruly curls fanned across my pillows. My arms wrapped around her small waist, pulling her closer to me. I luxuriated in the intoxicating scent of her hair, the warmth of her.

She hadn't been sleeping well since she climbed into bed with me. Throughout the night, Bella had murmured or screamed Hayley and my name. I hated it, knowing I was the cause. I had to hold her impossibly closer and soothe her to get her to calm down every time.

Somehow, I fell asleep sometime before dawn. I was dreaming of having a picnic in the middle of a meadow, surrounding by small purple flowers. Bella sat beside me and laughed as we watched Hayley dance in the sun, unable to stay still.

Sometime in the middle of my dream, I felt Bella stir again, my grip tightening around her. She mumbled something about her phone. Light interrupted the darkness beneath my eyelids, waking me further. With one eye open, I noticed she had turned on the bedside lamp on.

"Who is it?" I mumbled, nuzzling her neck.

"My d-ad," she said, her voice cracking. The both of us tensed as it rang again.

"Answer it," I whispered. She grabbed her phone, answering it before the fourth ring. After greeting her father, she listened to whatever he had to say. She only talked again before hanging up.

She turned in my arms, her eyes wary and glistening. "They found something in the water near Redtail Lake. They're trying to get whatever it is out of the water."

"Does he think it's a body?"

Bella nodded slowly, her lips pressing against mine softly. "I gave him what I gathered from Garrett and Hayley's memories. He used that, along with what he knows about the river and the nearby lakes to figure out where she may be."

I never asked for details about what happened. I hadn't been ready last night, even now I wasn't. But I knew I couldn't put it off any longer.

"Tell me what you know," I said, running my fingers through her hair.

Her eyes fluttered closed for a moment as she took a deep breath. It was as if she was preparing herself for what was to come. I feared what she had to say, more when a tear slipped out of her eye.

"Kate made Garrett believe that you were abusing Hayley. She gave him a sob story about how she wasn't ready at first for a baby and that you gave her money for Hayley."

I closed my eyes, pain clutched at my chest. "I did give her money for Hayley." She stiffened in my arms, I held her tighter. "It's not something I'm proud of, but she gave me no choice."

I let go of Bella and moved onto my back. "I could see when she brought Hayley to me, it was what she wanted—money. I told her I'd give it to her if she signed her rights to Hayley over to me. I did what I had to do to keep and protect my daughter."

I felt Bella shift beside me as I closed my eyes, seeking refuge in the dark. She sighed beside me, as I remained still and silent. She moved again, this time to climb over me, straddling my hips. Her soft, sweet scented hair curtained around my face. My eyes slowly opened, to find her beautiful smiling face.

"I'm not going to judge you, or think ill of you for doing something I would've done myself," she whispered. I sighed in relief as my hands itched to touch and hold her against me. I took her face in one as the other slid up her thigh, settling on her hip. "Stop worrying that you're going to scare me away." I smiled gently and kissed the tip of her nose. "I'm scary enough."

"Frightening," I teased. She smiled once more, giving me a small signal to tell me she was going to kiss me. I met her halfway, our mouths meeting in a gentle kiss.

She pulled away first, settling her head on my chest. Soothingly, my hands ran over her back and hair.

"Kate convinced Garrett that it was money not only for Hayley, but for Kate to stay quiet about you abusing her." My fists clenched the fabric of her t-shirt at the small of her back. I took a few breaths before I asked her to continue. "Garrett was supposed to take Hayley while Kate distracted you. He overheard your argument with Kate, started to question her motives. Once he got Hayley in the car, he took a very indirect route to South Platte Park in Littleton. During that time, he treated her very well and asked Hayley questions about her life with you, and about what she knew of her mother.

"He questioned everything she told him. By then, the Amber alert had been placed so he ditched his car where he was supposed to meet Kate. He wanted to confront her, but didn't want to risk Hayley. He was going to drop her off at the first public place he could." Bella shook her head, closing her eyes as she moved off me.

"Things get confusing then, and I only have bits and pieces. There's a car chase and it's dark and raining. He eventually pulled over, because it was getting too dangerous. Kate and Garrett were arguing, I saw that from Hayley's memories. She was scared, confused and just wanted Daddy." Bella's lips trembled as more tears fell from her eyes. "She ran, they were on a bridge, she could hear water—the river nearby. She thought she was close to home, she ran because she was scared of the woman chasing her. She climbed onto the railing—" Bella choked on a sob, her whole body shaking as I sat up to take her in my arms.

Tears slid down my cheeks, all the images Bella spoke of filling me head. My heart ached. "Garrett called out for her to stop before she fell, she didn't see the river. Kate got to her first, pushing her over railing. Garrett went after her. He just dove into the water. So cold, the water was so cold, so fast. She screamed, 'Help me, I can't swim good. Daddy!'

"Garrett tried so hard to keep her above water, protect her from the rocks as they went down river. He swung her around, the current too strong. He hit his head hard against the rocks, and he couldn't keep his eyes open. He cried out for her, held her up as long as he could, but she slipped from his fingers.

"He was barely alive when he washed up along the bank hours later. The last thing he remembered was Kate standing over him with a large rock in her hands."

With her last words, she cried and the weight of their memories poured out of her. I held her close, rocking our intertwined bodies as I cried with her. I had no clue of how much time had passed before she finally quieted long enough to fall asleep again.

My eyes closed, though I feared what my dreams would hold for me now.

Bella shot up beside me, a scream escaping her as she clutched for her throat. "They found her."

As we drove up, there were other police there. They told us that we'd have to go the rest of the way by foot. Hand in hand, Bella and I walked the trail; a few saddened and hardened faces passed us as we continued. From a short distance, I could see Charlie and my father talking. My father looked strangely pale, as he hunched over as if he'd been sick moments before.

His eyes met mine, shaking his head. Bella gasped, her hand tightening around mine. She stilled, pulling me to a stop. "What is it?" I asked as I watched her eyes widen.

"You can't see her," she whispered.

"What are you talking about? Of course I can." I tried to pull my hand away from hers, but she held onto me impossibly tighter.

"No you can't." Her words were harsh, demanding. Something I hadn't heard from her before.

"She's my daughter," I spat. "I will see her. Now let me go."

I turned to see my father talking to the coroner for our area, pointing in my direction. Even from where I stood, I could see what he was saying, "Hurry."

I tried to pry my hand from Bella. "Damn it, let me go!"

She took me by the shoulders, pushing me back down the trail. "Edward, you can't see her that way!"

"She's my baby, I want to see her."

She shook her head, trying to get me to look at her instead of where Charlie and my father stood. "She's no longer in there," she said urgently. "Your daughter is gone."

"Let me go," I growled, my eyes finally meeting hers.

"You shouldn't see her like that, because you'll always remember her that way." She was trying to reason with me, but all I saw her as, was an obstacle.

"Get away from me," I spat one last time, pushing her away.

I walked past her, her hands grasping me several times. Each time, I shrugged her away. Charlie held up his hands, shaking his head. "I can't let you go back there," he said.

"Son," my dad said, walking toward me. "I already indentified her. Let's get you home."

"I want to see her!" I was angry. Why were they all trying to stop me from seeing my baby girl? Why would they keep her from me?

Bella cried out for me to stop as I tried to push through my father and Charlie. The coroner and his assistant walked past us, a black body bag on the stretcher they carried between them.

They held me in their arms as others carried my baby away. I fought against them, and soon more came to stop me from going to her.

Bella was among them.

When the red lights of the ambulance that held my daughter moved further away, they finally released me. I fell on my knees, her name on my lips as I screamed.

Bella knelt beside me. "I'm sorry, Edward," she whispered. "It was for the best. "' Her feeble arms wrapped around me. My chest ached with an unbearable pain again as my heart grew cold.

"Leave me," I said in voice that didn't seem like my own.

"Edward," she whispered. I could hear the quiver of fear in her voice.

My eyes met hers as my hands curled around her wrists, pushing her away. "Leave me."

**

* * *

**

AN: I hope you can understand that he was just upset about them preventing him from seeing her. I also hope you understand why Bella and Carlisle stopped him. Her body has been in the water for three years. This "case" is almost over, two more chapters.

**Erica**


	12. Never Forget

**She Speaks Fear & Truth**

**Chapter Eleven—Never Forget**

**

* * *

**

Edward

I wasn't aware of how I'd gotten home, only that whomever it was that brought me tried to talk to me. It was in vain, I didn't acknowledge the person in any way.

What I was aware of, was that something inside had broken again. As if something essential to who I was, was no longer a part of me. I'd been living with the hole in my chest since Hayley's disappearance. However, I didn't understand, couldn't fathom why the pain had intensified in this magnitude.

I couldn't breathe.

I had to do something or else I'd never survive this pain. I knew I had to, for my parents, for my daughter and for myself. I knew that I had to live on, yet I needed something to take the pain away before it became too much.

Hours after whoever had driven me home, I felt imprisoned by the walls that surrounded me. In fact, it no longer felt like my home. I had to leave, so left it with no idea of where I was heading.

It was cold, but I was only aware of the temperature because of the little white tendrils of my breath that escaped me. I felt numb, but not because of the weather. I was lost.

I knew I couldn't overcome the sense of pain until I had that least piece of closure that I needed.

**Bella**

The lights flickered overhead, as it was his preferred method of communication. I sighed changing the channel. "Happy now, Clarence?" I asked, staring at the images of some pop diva on screen. The light flickered once as a reply.

I hated watching television, I would much rather curl up with a book. There were two reasons I was watching and it was because of the—poltergeist?—that shared my home. If he didn't like what I was watching, he'd let me know. Otherwise, he was hardly a bother—except for the occasional prank.

The other reason was that I needed a distraction. It'd been hours since my father had driven me home. I was alone. Garrett had disappeared shortly after Edward had left with his father, and for some reason, so had Jacob. The sudden bout of loneliness was oppressing, made worse by the images in my mind.

It was one thing to hear and see the dead, but being able to see through their eyes was much worse. Garrett and Jacob hadn't meant for me to see the state of Hayley's body. I had though.

"Oh, God," I sobbed, wrapping my arms around my knees as I drew them up to my chest. I feared to close my eyes, afraid of what I'd find if I did.

Yet, they fluttered closed as if I had no will of my own.

Instantly, the image my mind conjured was not of Hayley's pale, cold body but of her in the light. I felt the corners of my lips lift in an unmistakable smile, tears escaping me again. This time though, they weren't tears of pain and loss, but of warmth, happiness and love.

Nothing could ever overpower that image. No words could describe it, none that would do it justice.

I sighed, feeling the warmth of her light surrounding me. I had to believe that everything would be fine. Edward was a permanent fixture in my life; as much as Hayley had become in the short time I heard and felt her.

I felt lighter as I allowed myself a moment to remember Hayley's laughter and her singing. A knock on the door interrupted my thoughts of those sweet memories.

It had to be my father, I knew he was worried about me. "Clarence," I said aloud. "You need to behave yourself." A flicker of the lights told me he'd comply.

"Dad," I said as I opened the door. "You don't have to chec—"

Edward grasped the door jam, his red-rimmed eyes on mine. He looked pale, sickly, even weak as he stood outside my front door.

"Edward," I gasped. His whole body shook as a sob escaped him. "Tell me you didn't go see her."

He nodded harshly, groaning as he pulled me into his arms. He fell against me as I tried my best to close the door behind us. His clothing was freezing, and his body shook with his mumblings and sobs.

"Damn it, Edward," I said, walking us backward, toward the living room. I sat him down in the couch directly in front of the fireplace. His head hung low as I stood back from him.

"There was a perfectly good reason why we stopped you from seeing her!" I was angry, and I had every reason to be.

He said nothing. Damn him, what the hell did he expect from me?

"Damn it, Edward!" His eyes remained unblinking as he stared at my feet. "I had seen what her body looked like through the eyes of Jacob. I never held her." I held my hand over my heart, tears filling my eyes. "I never read her a book, and I never helped her with her homework. But I fell in love with that little girl, loved her enough to know that seeing her like that would be something I'd never forget. I knew it would be a thousand times worse for you."

He moaned, reaching out for me. He nuzzled my neck, his hold on me tightening. I pushed him away, causing him to cry out again.

"No," he sobbed as he fell to his knees in front of me. I closed my eyes for a moment, struggling to calm myself. His arms wrapped around my waist, his cheeks settling just above my navel. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for not listening. I should've listened to you, to you all."

"Did you really think that we would've kept you away from her for no reason?" Anger had me still lashing out to him. I just couldn't imagine what he must be feeling. It had to hurt him, be unspeakable pain. I hated to see him hurting. "You seen what it was doing to your father, for heaven's sake, Edward he is a professional and got sick!"

His arms tightened around me almost to the point where I'd bruise. I knew I was upsetting him, and after he'd seen what he seen, put I'd been trying to protect him.

"Please," he murmured, the tears from his eyes soaking through the cotton of my top. "I can't stand to have you mad at me. Please. I'm so sorry for pushing you away, for what I said."

I ran my fingers through his hair. He was so cold. My instinct to ensure his health has me moving quickly.

"How long have you been outside?" I asked, frantic when I noticed that he was in nothing but a jacket and t-shirt. Colorado winters were a three-layer requirement, and the fact he hadn't any gloves had me checking his fingers. The loss of contact had Edward grasping for me in desperation.

"I don't know," he gasped, his breathing harsh as he struggled to slow his breathing. "I left the hospital, and I don't even know how I got here. I just knew I had to see you."

"I'm pissed as hell at you," I started but softened my tone when he squeezed me harder. I sighed, knowing I had to put aside my anger and help this man. "You need to warm up, honey."

I quickly removed his coat, kneeling down in front of him. His hands never left me, grazing my sides as I settled on my knees. His tired eyes found mine as he looked up at me. My heart broke at the redness that surrounded his eyes, the tears that filled them made them impossibly bright. "I didn't want you to remember her like that."

"I didn't understand," he whispered, his hand cradling the back of my neck, while his thumb brushed away a tear. I was crying, yet my pain was incomparable to his. It was as if I could feel his tortured soul touch mine.. "I just wanted to hold her hand one more time." He looked at me with sorrow and regret in his jade eyes.

"I understand that," I said softly, cradling his face in one my hands. I turned slightly, pulling a blanket off my couch. I wrapped it around his trembling body. "I know you must've seen me as someone that was taking your daughter away from you … like Kate."

"Good God, no," he said firmly, his trembling hands held my face. They felt frigid, and I wanted to take in my hands, warm them with my breath. Do something to make him feel better. "You're nothing like her—at all. You would never take something that precious from me, not like that."

"I'm sorry that we forced you, but we did it for your own good," I said, watching him as his eyes clenched shut.

"I'll n-never get that—" he started but was unable to go on. "It wasn't her lying in the morgue was it?"

"No, honey," I whispered, taking each of his cold hands in an attempt to warm them. "You should've never gone there to see her."

"I had to find something, something to take the pain away," he said, wrapping his arms around me again. Slowly, he drew the blanket around us both, shifting so that we'd lie on the floor in front of the fire. "I thought seeing her one last time would help."

I shook my head, sighing deeply. "I might be able to do something."

"Do something?" he said, looking at me in confusion. "I don't need you do anything else. You've done enough for me, for my family."

"I don't want you to stay with that last image of your daughter," I said as my hand ran over his stubbled jaw.

"I—there's nothing you can do," he said, his thumb caressing my cheek. Our bodies moved closer, almost eliminating all the space between us. Our legs intertwined as he shifted lower so that he could rest his head over my heart. "Are you angry with me?"

"I'm angry that you hadn't listened to me not for pushing me away," I said lowly. "I knew it'd happen eventually."

"I didn't want to be angry with you," he said after a few minutes of silence. "I just wanted to see her."

"I know." I kissed the top of his hair, as one of my hands ran over his back. "I can help."

He didn't respond for several minutes while he played with my fingers of my free hand. "How?" he asked hesitantly.

"I can show you what I saw when she crossed over," I said, tensing as he did. "It requires a lot of my energy for me to share something like that, and I've only done it once. There's a chance it might not work."

There was a chance I could regret it, too. I shook the thought from head. I was only in that coma for three days. It's not as if I could ignore the chance to stop him hurting.

_I'll be fine._

**Edward**

I couldn't find the words to reply. I would give anything to stop seeing the image of Hayley's body after I snuck into the hospital. The chance to see her in the light was even more important to me. It would be comforting to know that where she was, she'd be all right.

I knew it wasn't my baby girl lying on the cold metal with a tag on her toe. I had felt the very essence of her spirit move on a day earlier, yet I was compelled to see her one last time. Had to see her one last time, needed it. However, every time I closed my eyes, I see what was left of her.

"I—I c-can't ask you to risk yourself," I said. My voice cracked from both the emotions coursing through me, and the rawness in my throat. I was a selfish bastard for asking her to do anything more for me.

"Shh," she whispered, leaning toward me to press her lips on mine. She shifted onto her knees, gesturing for me to do the same. Once we were on our knees, she sat back on her haunches.

"Now," she whispered as if she was worried about disturbing someone. "This doesn't hurt you." She shifted upright again, cradling my face. "But it might overwhelm you emotionally."

"Bella," I said, grasping her wrists. "I don't want this if it's going to hurt you."

"I'll be fine," she said with a small shrug. "It might not work." I nodded, waiting.

"Close your eyes," she said softly. She pressed her forehead against mine, her warmth breath brushing against my lips. I slowly released her wrists, my eyelids fluttered closed. I ran my hands down her forearms. The soft cotton of her long sleeve was warm under my touch. She shivered slightly, likely due to the temperature of my skin.

"Edward," she whispered, the other-worldly cadence of her voice warmed me. I opened my eyes to watch her beautiful eyes close. The fluttering of her lashes casted long shadows along her cheek. "Close your eyes." I could see the small smile at her lips. I mumbled an apology and closed my eyes again.

And in an instant, all my memories of Hayley charged through me. As if I was watching her life flash through my eyes. All the late nights I changed her, fed her and watched her sleep. To the first time, I had her on a tricycle, scared that she'd skin her knee. Every memory, good and bad rushed through me. Making me laugh, scream in frustration and cry at how fast she had grown. Through all of that, Bella held onto me. I couldn't open my eyes, I didn't want to.

I needed to see this so I could remember every detail. I wanted to tell Bella about all these memories, even the time Hayley had found a pair of scissors and hacked chucks of her hair off because Milly Burton had bangs. Bella would love to hear it, I was sure of it.

The very last memory of my baby girl was not the last I'd seen her at the mall, or in the morgue but of her. There were no words to describe that image. I felt Bella's hands slip away, but my eyes remained closed watching my daughter smile over her shoulder as she walked into the light.

When I felt my body warm, and my heart fill I opened my eyes. Bella lay against the blanket she'd use to warm me earlier, on the floor her eyes closed.

What had I done?

I felt better hours later, after my father reassured me that Bella would be fine. I slipped under the covers beside her in her small bed. I had to be near her.

I couldn't comprehend the depth of my feelings for her, so soon after we met. The circumstance of her appearance in my life was another thought that should've had me turning away from her.

I gravitated toward her, not for the gift she'd given me. It was simply all of her. There was this warmth, hope and love she emanated, that seemed to pour out of her.

Hadn't I been instantly attracted to her when I saw in amongst the students during my lecture? I felt the pull, the mystery of her before I'd even met her. Alice had recommended some of Bella's work, three pieces already hung in my home and office.

Reflecting on what I knew of her, I had to have in my life. I needed to know all those little details that made her who she was. She had a strength that contradicted the softness of her. I traced a finger along her jaw, brushed my thumb over her lips. How could someone so small and delicate live with such a gift? Or curse? How could she have such love, faith and hope when she was truly haunted everyday?

"Edward," she murmured, her lips moving beneath my tip of my fingers. Her eyes fluttered open, closing instantly again. After a few moments, she opened only one eye to gauge my reaction.

"Don't hide your eyes from me, please," I whispered. She smiled, complying timidly, but looked everywhere but at me. I grasped her chin between my thumb and finger, pulling her face to look at me. "Don't lie to me ever again."

She nodded. "I'm sorry. I just knew how much you needed it."

"Never again," I repeated. "I'd ask you how to explain what you did, but it doesn't matter right now."

"Tell me what you saw." She smiled, shifting so she could lay her hands beneath her cheek. I mimicked her position.

"She threw up on me when I had just come out of the shower."

Bella giggled, scrunching her nose.

"There was this one time we were at the store, she tugged on my pants so hard that the Garfield boxers she'd given me for Christmas one year was on display for all to see."

"Horrible," Bella snickered, her cheeks tingeing pink. I smiled at her reaction, happy to see color returning to her creamy complexion.

"There was this one time," I started and didn't stop for most of the night.

We laughed, rolled our eyes and even cried together. I told her everything, the good and the bad. She even explained what my daughter was possibly thinking when she had frustrated me to no end.

She never tired of my words, asking me questions whenever possible. I couldn't believe how much lighter I felt, even more than the day Hayley had left us. Then I thought, Hayley would never truly leave us.

She was in our hearts.

**

* * *

**

AN: Thanks to kyla713 for your help and support for this story. Thanks to hoosiernina for your contribution.

**I was going to include a part of the conclusion in this chapter, but I felt it would take away from this one. One more chapter left, and then an introduction to the Denver Paranormal Society.**

**Erica**


	13. Drowning

**She Speaks Fear & Truth**

**Chapter Twelve—Drowning**

**

* * *

**

Edward

The morning after sleeping in Bella's home, I woke up to the flutter of something against my cheek. I smiled, recognizing the softness of her hair. My hands tightened where they were, on her back and hip as her head rested my chest. She mumbled that resembled my name, a tiny bit of drool at the corner of her mouth. I chuckled softly, wishing not to wake her. With the pad of my thumb, I wiped her lips softly and she sighed as her mouth parted under my touch.

She looked so beautiful and real in the light of the morning sun that fell across us through the adjacent window. I couldn't help but watch her, everything I felt for her came up to the surface. Feelings that been stirring for some time.

I traced her jaw, her ears and ran my fingers through her hair in total contentment. I knew the following week would prove to be difficult with arrangements for Hayley's funeral, but I also knew that with Bella beside me, I'd be fine.

As I continued to play with her hair, I saw a flicker of light in the corner of my eye. I turned to see the bathroom door ajar. Positive that I had turned the light off earlier, I gently laid Bella on her side to investigate. As I took a step closer to the bathroom, the door opened the rest of its way with seemingly no assistance. I stilled from both shock and curiosity. Why would she live in a haunted house?

I shook my head - just because a door opened on its own did not mean the house was haunted. Last month, my team and I were able to debunk a haunted rocking chair in a home, which only was loose ancient hardwood flooring. If someone stepped into the room, the chair would start rocking, but only because the floorboard under the chair lifted slightly when someone stepped on a specific board—easily debunked.

However, the closer I came to the opened door, the more uneasy I felt. I cursed that I had no equipment on me, most of it at home. As I entered the bathroom, the faucet pivoted to the left on its own, hot water and steam billowing out in mere moments. The framed mirror over the sink fogged over and letters started to form in the misted glass.

_I have to leave soon_

"Jacob?" I said, looking back to where Bella lay on the bed. The light flickered several times in response, which was my guess. Thankfully, she was still sleeping peacefully. I turned back to the mirror, feeling foolish that I had to talk to it. "Why?"

_She has you_

I shook my head, I knew from the way she spoke of her friend that she loved him and it would hurt her to say goodbye.

_Will you take care of her_

"Yes," I said. "For as long as she wants me, I promise I'll be here."

_You love her_

I hadn't really been able to process my feelings for Bella since I'd known her. There was something there since the very beginning. I'd been attracted to her from the moment I saw her in the lecture hall. The fact that she made my blood boil during my lecture was just another indication that I wanted her. I never lashed out at anyone, choosing instead to ignore. There was passion there, and a powerful need to protect and care for her.

Had that meant that I was in love with her? I knew I couldn't be without her, and not only because of what she'd done for me. I remembered how it felt to hold her, to kiss her and touch her. The way my heart raced when she was near, and the way my stomach flipped when she was not. Love? I'd never found anyone like her, and I found myself not wanting to look for anyone else. I just wanted her.

I smiled and ran my hand through my hair. "Yeah," I said softly. "It's crazy. It was so fast and so easy. But I can't deny it, I do."

_She does too_

I looked back to the bed where she laid on her stomach as her hand stretched to where I'd been sleeping minutes before.

"I think she does," I said thoughtfully. "At least, I feel it when she looks at me."

_Thank you_

"Thanks for taking care of her until I got here," I said as I placed my hand on the mirror. "When will you be leaving?"

_Soon_

I nodded and excused myself to air, which was strange. I walked back to the bed and watched as Bella knowingly turned toward me, still fast asleep. She sensed my presence, which pleased and warmed me. I kissed her top lip and whispered her name.

She stirred, smiling as she stretched like a little kitten. Her sleepy eyes fluttered open slowly, and she scowled. "It's too early."

I chuckled and patted her bottom, telling her that I was going to start some coffee.

"Coffee sounds good," she whispered. "Some bacon would be great, too." I didn't miss the slight teasing of her voice. "Hmm, maybe some fruit?"

I grinned. "I'm your willing slave, love."

"M'kay," she said sweetly. "I'm going to get dressed. I have something stirring in my head that I need to get out." She didn't elaborate further, nor did I push her to tell me what she was talking about—that was fine. I was positive that she would tell me in her own time.

I quickly dressed and brushed my teeth, before she could kick me out of the only bathroom. Once I had breakfast going in her kitchen, I heard music coming from somewhere down the hall. Not wanting to burn anything, I decided to finish before setting out to find her. I plated everything on a set of mismatched plates and mugs, found a tray, and piled our breakfast on it.

I followed the sound of music and found her in a strange off white room. Every surface of it had splatters of paint and art of some kind on display, except for one corner that had large rolls up of what appeared to be fabric. In the same corner were various light stands and a handsome leather ottoman.

I smiled when I realized that it was a studio of some kind. I found her near a window and her beauty astounded me. Standing in nothing but my button up and a black apron, she looked thoughtful with a brush in her hand. The sun shone from the window nearby, casting light in all the colors of her hair.

Placing the tray on a nearby table, I went to her, unable to resist the undeniable call of her. She sighed as I wrapped my arms around her small waist, luxuriating in the scent of cherry blossoms, warmth, and just her. She placed the brush in something, wiping it in a hand towel that hung beside her easel.

"Sorry," I whispered, placing a kiss on her exposed neck, her hair piled haphazardly on top of her head.

"I am," she said, turning in my arms after setting her brush down. "I tend to get so focused and forget." She gestured toward her current project. "But as you can see you're hardly forgotten."

I looked behind her, studying the colors that lay on the canvas. I realized that she was trying to find the color of my eyes.

"Any luck?" I asked with a smile. She blushed as I had hoped, pouting.

"Your eyes change," she said with mock annoyance. "So it makes pinpointing their color that much harder." She sighed, looking thoroughly put out. "Maybe I'm not meant to, and it just means I'll have to keep studying them." Her eyes locked with mine, a tinge to her cheeks.

"Study away," I teased, kissing her softly. "But while we eat, I'm starving."

"Good, so am I."

Together we enjoyed breakfast in her studio, while admiring some of the pieces of art she had lying here and there. "Do you develop your own film?"

"I started using film as a medium about three months ago. And a friend of mine, Jasper, has a keen eye for those things. He does the developing for me. He's been trying to teach me on his days off."

I had to ask. "Friend?"

"Friend," she assured me with a shy smile. I nodded, relieved. "Anyway, I don't have a darkroom, but once I've learned from the photography master, I plan to make the closet down the hall into one."

"Is photography what he specializes in?" I glanced through several self-portraits of Bella, many of not only her face.

"No," she replied. "Movies, too. I think his first love is being behind a camera filming just about anything."

"Hmm," I said, looking to where she sat. "Do you think he'd be interested in filming my team's outings?"

She smiled and twisted her beautiful, long legs beneath her. I couldn't help but follow her movements, all that silky skin. "I think he might." She smiled slightly, her eyebrow raised a bit as if in question.

For some reason, I felt that she was teasing me in a secret way. I shook my head and gave her a genuine smile, realizing that after a moment she'd been the only one on the receiving end of a smile in years. I returned my attention to the photos scattered over her table, a striking black and white photo, caught my attention. My hand stilled on a photo of Bella, again a self-portrait but she was entirely naked. I dropped the photo and heard Bella laugh behind me.

"It's all right, Edward. You can look."

I shook my head, stepping away from the temptation that lay on the table. I turned to her, those brown eyes of hers watching me intently. She looked pensive.

"Why are you still here, Edward?"

"I want to be," I whispered, looking away. I wasn't ashamed of what I felt, but maybe she would be. I was older, after all. I sat on the worn leather couch beside her, taking her hands in mine. "Do you want me to go?"

"That's not why I asked. I'm just worried."

"Tell me."

"I'm thinking you're only here because you feel obligated. I know you're concerned about me, and with Jacob not being around, you'd worry more. And that you feel you need to protect me as some kind of payment. And now with Hayley gone and the answers found, I don't know why—"

I kissed her then, to quiet her words, to put a stop to her thoughts. She gave in after a seconds, her fingers curling around the nape of neck. "You," I murmured against her soft lips. "You're the reason I'm still here."

She sighed as her hands tugged my mouth back to hers, her nimble fingers played with my hair. "I—I can't even begin to understand why," she said, stopping long enough to kiss me again.

"Understand?" I encouraged, kissing along her neck, pulling her onto my lap.

"F-fell so fa-asst-t," she mumbled softly, her words broken as her head lulled to one side. I kissed and nipped at the hollow of her throat. "I can't be without you."

"I can't either," I whispered. "Maybe it's not supposed to make sense, but hell, when has anything made sense in our lives?"

She furrowed her brows as she looked at me. "My life isn't easy, and yes, there are times where nothing makes sense, but this," she pointed to my chest, and then to hers. "Does."

I smiled, cradling her cheek in one of my hands. "I love you, angel," I said while I looked into her gorgeous eyes. "That makes perfect sense to me."

She smiled radiantly, capturing my face in her hands. "Really?"

I nodded and brought her mouth to mine in a slow, kiss. After a few minutes, she mumbled something incoherent while I nibbled on her top lip. "What was that?" I asked, running my fingers through her hair.

"I love you," she said softly, the words whispered against my lips. "So much."

I hummed, smiling as I took her mouth again. "Normally, I would never think it was possible to feel this way about someone so quickly. But with you, it was just fucking inevitable."

"You said a bad word," she said as she bit her lip. I grinned, blushing a bit. "You're so sweet and professional, I'd have never believed it would possible."

"Hey," I said in a low tone, my fingers grazing her sides. "I can be plenty tough." I flipped us so she was beneath me, earning a small _oomph _from in between her giggling as I tickled her sides.

"Edward!" She was trying to protect herself, and she looked truly happy. The happiest I'd seen her since I'd met her.

I stilled my hands, my face above hers. I smiled and kissed her parted lips. "You're one of a kind, Bella," I murmured, kissing the corner of her mouth. "I know I'm not supposed to ask this, but how old are you?"

"Why? How old do I look?" she asked innocently, but I could see the smirk dying to come out.

"I've been told before never to answer that question, because I'd always be wrong." I grinned.

"Smart man. I just turned twenty-six in September." She smiled, cocking a little eyebrow. "What are you? Thirty-two, thirty-three?"

I grimaced and her smile faltered. "Edward."

"Thirty-eight."

She smiled again. "Where do you get your Botox injections? I need to make an appointment in about ten years." She was giggling.

I gave her a mock glare. "You think that's funny?" She nodded. I growled and started to tickle her again. In minutes, we were both breathless, fingers tickling everywhere. My body reacted to how close she pressed against me, how her breath ran along my neck and the feel of her hands on me.

She stilled as I had, her eyes locked with my own. With my very tips of my fingers, I tucked some wisps of her hair behind her ear, my breath hitching as she gasped. "I want to go slow with you," I whispered. "You mean too much to me to risk losing you."

Bella smiled a bit, nodding and agreeing with me. Her hand moved from my hair and along my jaw before caressing my bottom lip. "Slow is just fine with me, as you probably could guess, I don't do relationships often."

"It's been a long time for me, too," I said softly, hoping she'd understand what I was saying. I hadn't been with a woman in years, Hayley's disappearance had caused me to close myself up to the world.

"Me, too," she said with softness in her eyes that told me she understood. "Does this make you my boyfriend?" Her mock innocence was much too obvious. "Are we going steady?"

"Enough with the age jokes, angel," I growled, kissing her to stop her from continuing. After a few minutes, when my lungs protested I pulled away. "Do you think you can come with me today?"

"Where?"

"Aurora's Funeral Home."

* * *

It'd been a few days since Hayley's body was found, and the funeral would be held in two days. I avoided my home like the plague, fearing all the well-wishers who'd come to give me their condolences. Bella and I were looking through jackets for a new suit for the service as I remembered what happened over the previous few days.

I wished to no longer mourn Hayley, but celebrate the bright spot in my life that she was. Bella and my mother had worked together to scan stacks of photos and create a DVD to be viewed at the service.

I had sat with them, telling Bella and reminiscing with my mother about each photo we had come across. Bella had sat through every memory, every tear and laugh as I told her about my daughter.

Bella's fingers intertwined with my own, bringing me out of my thoughts, a small smile on her lips. "I don't want to wear black," I said. "She hated black, she said with all the colors in the world, why would she want to wear the color of the dark."

"Then don't," Bella said with a little smile. "I wasn't planning to."

"You weren't?"

She shook her head. "No. You're mother and I decided to wear a pale blue. We told Hayley's aunts to wear the same."

I sighed when she mentioned Tanya and Irina. Twice they had tried to see me, though they no longer doubted their sister's involvement in Hayley's disappearance, they believed that Kate was mentally disturbed.

"Well, then I'll wear blue, too," I said thoughtfully, ignoring the issue I was sure Bella wanted to address. There had been no new information on Kate, which made me nervous for the service. Would that evil woman try to come to her daughter's funeral?

"It was Hayley's favorite color," I murmured.

Bella nodded, squeezing my hand. "Blue it is."

* * *

Days later, I stood in front of Bella's bathroom as I tried to wrestle with my tie. Bella's soft, gentle hand rested over mine from behind to stop me. She squeezed between the counter and me, attempting to help.

"There you go," she said softly, patting my tie in place. "Come here." She made no move to kiss me but held me close to her. My arms slipped around her shoulders, relishing in her warmth and softness. A few minutes later, my mother knocked on Bella's bedroom door.

I sighed, my arms tightening around her for a second longer. I kissed the top of her head, releasing her but taking her hand in mine. "It's time to say goodbye."

* * *

The eulogies were given as tears and broken words were heard and seen by all. Bella was with me the whole time, her hand in mine. She was my anchor. Whenever my mother's sobs escalated, Bella would let me know with a simple stroke of her thumb that it was all right to cry as well.

I couldn't talk about Hayley to everyone, but I played. I played her song and another, and it was my way to show how much I loved and missed my daughter. A fellow colleague and friend Emmett, my father, Charlie and I carried her tiny white casket, colorful flowers draped over the top.

Bella surprised me by singing a lovely song in Latin of angels and wings before the last prayer . My tears flowed freely, as most people's did around me. It wasn't everyday that a child was buried in Aurora. It broke my heart to find so many children in attendance. I recognized a few from dance and school.

They remembered her, even after three and a half years.

The October air was crisp and cold as we bowed our heads. Bella took my hand as she stood by my side after her song was finished. I placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, and whispered my gratitude and love for her.

I'd be a broken down mess if it hadn't been for her and my parent's support. She encouraged me to share my stories about Hayley when I needed to, cry even if we were in the middle of something, and seek out comfort from those around me.

My hand trembled as I grasped a white rose, my other clutching a handful of dirt. I sobbed as grains and clumps fell along her casket, Bella sniffling behind me. I cried out Hayley's name when I reached the middle and placed the rose over it. My father and Bella led me through a throng of people to a chair where Bella sat down beside me.

Taking her hand in mine, I brought it to my lips and kissed her palm. She stilled suddenly, looking across from where we sat. Her bottom lip trembled as more tears fell. "Jacob."

I closed my eyes and took her into my arms. We were both saying goodbye.

She started to mumble something against my chest, something incoherent. Within moments, someone behind us started to hum, then another. Soon everyone in attendance started to sing.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine."

And the song continued, some sang, some hummed, but everyone joined in. As the last person, my mother, sprinkled grains of sand over Hayley's casket, two white doves flew over us, landing on the casket.

Several gasps and murmurs broke out amongst the people. Bella looked up from my chest, smiled at something across from us. "Thank you," she whispered, looking up at me for a moment. "For everything." The doves took flight.

* * *

Some days were harder than others were as time went on. Bella never discouraged my mourning. She and mother had suggested that I should consider some type of grief counseling, possibly something with my parents. I had to remember I wasn't the only one that lost a loved one. I asked Bella if she'd like to come with me, but she had refused. She had to protect herself from doctors who claimed they could cure her. I felt there was something else behind her apprehension; perhaps she had spent too much time in hospitals. I hated to think of what she could've gone through if she had. It was a subject of discussion for a later time. A month had passed since Hayley's funeral and life was slowly returning to normal. Well, as normal as a grieving father and an "I talk to the dead" girlfriend could be.

I had returned to work, lecturing and teaching classes. Bella continued to create beautiful works of art and occasionally helped someone crossover. My mother and father had just returned from a small vacation, and soon the holidays upon us.

Charlie kept us informed of the latest news on locating Kate. There had been a few reports of her spotted in Arizona, but nothing panned out. He also discovered that Kate owned a gun, which did not dispel my worries. News was that she managed acquire about five thousand dollars before she left town, and I knew she'd run out soon enough. She'd be back for more, for me.

Bella and I had alternated where we slept; three nights were spent at her cozy little house and the rest in my own home. During this time, we discovered all the little habits of each other. She was sweet and a great cook, but a little messy. I snored and snuggled against her to the point where she'd have tingling limbs when she woke up.

Dates were every Wednesday and Friday nights, even though there wasn't a night we'd been apart. We hadn't really pushed our physical relationship, taking it slow. Neither of us wanted to rush, waiting for the right moment.

"Edward," she whined, pushing me off her shoulder a morning during the first week of December. "I barely feel my arm and thigh." I looked up at groggily from somewhere near her chest and smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry," I mumbled as I looked over at the time. "Why are you up? It's Sunday." I crawled further up the bed and nuzzled her neck.

"I was dreaming of an elephant sitting on me," she said with a straight face. It lasted for three seconds before she was laughing.

"Elephant?" I growled. She grinned and nodded, biting her lip to keep from laughing again. My features softened when I remembered how the last time, she spent several minutes shaking away the pins and needles feeling from her limbs.

My eyes widened in concern, and I started to massage her shoulder. She looked at me in confusion but smiled when she realized I was trying to help her. Slowly, I rubbed circles with one hand along her arm, laying a soft kiss at her shoulder. She sighed deeply as her fingers curled in my hair. I whispered kisses along the smooth skin of her forearm and nipped at the inside of her wrist. My hand slid from her arm down to her leg. Slowly, I had her bend it, rubbing along her knee and up behind her thigh.

Concern turned to desire.

"Edward," she gasped as the tips of my fingers touched the hem of her panties. I held her gaze with mine and her sweet, decadent mouth parted. Sensing no hesitation or doubts from her, I moved over the curve her bottom and splayed my fingers across the small of her back. The tip of my nose ran along hers, her long lashes fluttered against my cheek.

"I love you," I whispered as I pressed a soft kiss at the corner of her mouth. Slowly, I took her top lip between mine, nibbling softly. She sighed and wrapped her arms around me, her fingers soon finding an exposed sliver of my skin above my waistband. I groaned, the sound muffled as Bella deepened our kiss further. Her back arched closer when I settled more of my weight over her.

"Bella," I gasped, her fingers curled at the hem of my t-shirt. I pulled away from her soft, wet mouth, crossed my arms over my chest and pulled my shirt over my head. She gave me a sweet smile as she surveyed me, her fingertips hooked in the waistband of my sweats to pull me back to her. Taken by surprise by her move, she giggled as I landed a little heavily on her.

I kissed her smiling lips, leaving her breathless. "Edward," she gasped as I nipped at her skin where her pulse throbbed. Her hands ran over my back and into my hair, igniting something within me. My own hands skimmed up the sides of her beautiful legs up to her waist. With careful movements, my fingers slid over her ticklish sides, grazing the underside of her breasts as her t-shirt bunched around my wrists. She moaned and arched closer, pushing me away for a moment to pull her top off. I sat back to look her, a tinge of pink colored the cream of her skin. I felt her fingers at my jaw and her lips pulled up to a breathtaking smile. "I love you."

With her words and encouragement, the rest of our clothes were carelessly tossed aside. My hand descended to her softest skin, finding luxurious warmth. I watched as body undulated from my touch, captured her moans of pleasure with my mouth. At the cusp, she pulled me over her, kissing me deeply. "Please," she whispered.

I watched her expressive face and eyes as I slowly slipped inside her. Once my hips were flush with hers, I stilled and rested my head on her shoulder. She felt wonderful, warm and I felt surrounded. She encompassed every one of my senses until I was steeping in nothing but her. Felt only her.

I wanted her closer, needed her to be. I felt every curve as I settled fully over her and slipped my hands under her back to bring her chest closer to my mouth. My lips moved across warm and slick skin, tasted the sweetness of everything within reach.

We moved together slowly, deeply, neither of us wanting it to end. There was no need to rush; we both knew we had a lifetime to explore. I was no longer afraid of what my future held as long as she was by my side.

When I looked up at her as her body started to tightened around me, I saw everything in her haunted eyes. She loved me—truly. With a shuddering breath, I surrendered to her, to the feeling of completeness I thought I'd never find. With another whisper of my name, I knew she had surrendered, too.

* * *

The following morning, I felt Bella stir as she stopped the alarm clock. "Where are you off to so early?" I asked when she stopped the alarm.

"Meeting a new client, Angie is meeting me up there," she said, yawning several times.

I nuzzled her warm neck and kissed the skin there. "I'm sorry for keeping you up all night." I wasn't sorry one bit, since we spent most of the night talking and making love.

"Hmm, did you hear me complaining?" she said as she turned to her side and snuggled against my chest.

"I guess the jokes about my age will no longer be an issue," I teased, tugging on her hair a bit to pull her mouth to mine.

"Well, I've heard with age comes wisdom," she mumbled against my lips. I growled and rolled over her, earning her incredible laughter. "You know I don't have a problem with your age. I'm just trying to alleviate your worries."

"It doesn't bother me if it doesn't bother you."

"Not one bit," she said and pushed me off her. "Now I have to shower and get ready."

"Any plans for lunch?"

"I don't think my appointment will take too long. McGill's at noon?"

I nodded and watched as she climbed out of bed, shivering when her feet touched the wood flooring. "It's cold," she murmured.

I couldn't help but smile at her, my eyes descending a little lower to see just how cold she was. "That's obvious."

She placed her hand over my face and pushed me back. "Dirty old man."

I chased her into the shower.

Forty minutes later, Bella was struggling to get her jacket on. "I'm going to be late." She knelt on the floor beside the bed and found her missing heel. "Thanks to you."

"I'm sorry." I grinned and kissed her softly. "See you in a few hours." She nodded and hurried out the door.

"Love you," she called out once more as she ran to her truck.

While I waited until lunchtime rolled around, I decided to check my email. I was excited to see an email from a potential client. Bella had agreed to do what she could with my team; I wanted to work with her. I did have my doubts, because I knew there would be cases where it'd be dangerous for her to go with me.

I looked over the email.

_**To:**__ Dr. Edward Cullen_

_**From:**__ Rosalie Hale_

_**Subject: **__The Lady in White_

_I've had my doubts about contacting someone about this matter. It's not something I wanted to believe was real. However, there are things happening that I can no longer ignore. My daughter and son say that there is a woman that walks along the river's edge and calls out to them. I've never heard this woman and it seems to happen at night. Last week, I woke in the middle of the night when I heard my daughter scream. I ran toward her room to find wet footsteps that led to the room. There was no one else in the room beside her and my son, but there was a pool of very cold water at the foot of their bed._

_I'm a single mother, and can't afford to move anywhere at this time. I'm desperate. My children are not sleeping and I have nowhere else to turn. _

_Please help us._

_Rosalie Hale_

After reading the letter, I knew we'd have to take the case. When children were involved, it was important to help them before it could traumatize them permanently. I sent the information to Alice so she could start a search on the property and on the client herself.

As I looked through the rest of my emails, Bella's house phone rang. I answered, hoping it would be her.

"Hello," I said. "Did you forget something?"

"I'm heading home," Bella said softly. I could hear something in her voice that made my blood run cold.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Yeah, Angela, my agent called to confirm our lunch tomorrow. She had no clue about an appointment today."

"What are you thinking?"

"I'm almost there," she said, refusing to elaborate. "I'll explain when I get there."

Minutes later, I was at the door when she drove up. "What is it, Bella?"

"Garrett paid me a visit." She wrapped her arms around me, and I noticed her body was trembling. "I was almost there, and bam, he was right there in my truck." She shook her head as I lead her to the living room to sit. "He said for me not to go there."

"We need to call your dad," I said firmly. "He may be able to catch her."

"I already called him."

"Are you all right?" I kissed the top of her head, and pulled her face up to see into her eyes.

"He showed me a gun," she whispered. "She had every intention of shooting me the second I walked into that house."

My breath hitched and pulled her closer, had to hold her. "I—I," I gasped, unable to get the words out. "Oh, God." Bella must've sensed how much her words affected me and climbed on my lap to get closer.

"I'm fine," she whispered. "This is one of those instances where talking to the dead helps me."

I nodded and kissed her softly. "I really hope this is over. Though I feel—" I had no idea how I felt about this entire situation. I knew I wanted her to pay for what she had done, but I didn't think a lifetime in prison enough to quell my need for justice.

"It's not enough, lifetime in prison," she said.

I shook my head. "I don't want to be a monster just because I want her to pay the ultimate price."

"I know what you mean, but you're hardly a monster for wanting justice."

We sat together, whispering and holding each other close as we awaited news from her father. It was almost twenty minutes after Bella arrived when Charlie called. She was already gone by the time the police arrived.

"Should we stay here or go to your place?" Bella asked as we ate lunch.

"She's been to my house," I said. "Even though she found a way to get to you, I think we're safer here."

Bella looked up from her plate of pasta, tears in her eyes. "I feel safe wherever you are."

Taking her face in my hands, I brushed her tears away with my thumbs. "I'll always be with you. You have nothing to worry about, I'd never let anything happen to you."

"I can't let anything to happen to you, either."

"Don't worry about me, Bella," I said, my voice rising slightly. There was no way she was going to pull something like she had with Laurent.

"The storm is going to hit in a few hours," she said thoughtfully. "We should go get some of your things." At least we were on the same page, because she wasn't leaving my sight.

* * *

Once we were settled for the night, the sense of dread filled me. I knew she'd come. There was no doubt in my mind. Charlie wanted to have someone watch the house, but because of the storm, we were on our own. I checked and double-checked all the windows and doors before I headed to Bella's bedroom.

I smiled when I saw her putting something in her nightstand. I wrapped my arms around her from behind, earning a little hum that purred in her throat.

"Edward," she murmured and angled her neck to allow me access. I kissed above where her blood pulsed excitingly. "Thank you."

I turned her to face me. "Why are you thanking me?"

"For being with me," she said softly. "I know it's not easy, because of all the baggage—" I placed my fingertip over her lips to stop her.

"Being with you is easier than breathing," I said, placing a kiss over my finger and her lips.

She smiled and wrapped her arms around my neck. "Let's go to bed."

I smirked, earning a roll of her eyes. "It is past your bedtime." We tumbled into bed together, with her laughing and wrapped in my arms.

I was dreaming of Bella and me walking along a river. She was in a beautiful dress, her dark hair cascaded down her back, contrasting against the color of her dress. Turning, she gave me a breathtaking smile as her hand lifted to tuck some of her hair behind her ear. The sunlight caught on something on her hand, light reflecting off it.

The dream darkened and faded as Bella shot up beside me in bed. "Bella, what is it?" I wondered if her nightmares were coming back, they had lessened in frequency over the last month.

She scrambled to the nightstand and pulled out a revolver. She looked over at me; she must've noticed the question in my eyes. What was she doing with a gun? "She's here."

I sat up fully, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. "What? How do you know?"

"Garrett is here and if he is—"

"She is."

She nodded and jumped out of bed quietly. She slipped on her robe and headed toward the bedroom door. Scrambling to my feet, I grabbed her arm. "What do you think you are doing?"

"I'm trained," she whispered. "I know what I'm doing with a gun."

"She has a gun, too," I spat. "You're not leaving this room."

Suddenly, the room's temperature fell at least ten degrees. Bella stilled and little puffs of her breath were visible.

"Is he in here?" I asked.

She grasped my arm and tugged me toward the window. She opened it, trying to push me through it. "Bella! What the hell is going on?"

"Don't you smell that?"

I had as she said it—gas. I grabbed her and literally threw her out the window, climbing out immediately after. She jumped to her feet, pulling me to mine. "Run!" she screamed as ice and snow crunched under our feet, running across her large backyard. In seconds, glass, wood and fire exploded behind us and licked at our skin as I shielded Bella from falling debris, tumbling behind a garden shed. She tried to move away, crawling on her hands and knees as if she was looking for something. "I lost my piece," she gasped. Kate could be anywhere, and we were defenseless.

I pulled her to her feet and pointed toward the house, the gun lay just a few feet from us. She ran toward it and rolled away just as a shot was fired from the trees that lined her backyard. "Bella!" I roared and ran after her.

"Move!" she screamed as she held up her gun at something behind me while she was still on the ground.

"Edward," a low voice said behind me. Bella fired and I didn't hesitate and fell to my knees just as I heard another shot. I looked up to see Bella's face crumble as blood blossomed across her chest.

"No!" I crawled and scraped my way toward her. "No! No! No!" Once I was close enough, I pulled her body beneath mine. My hands pressed over her wound. "Bella!"

I heard a gasp behind me and watched as Kate pressed her hand to her abdomen.

"Edward," Bella gasped, coughing. "It's just my shoulder. Did she drop the gun?"

"Yes," I said hoarsely, cradling her face with a hand. "She's bleeding from her stomach." Bella nodded and shifted slightly to look over my shoulder. She winced and fell back.

"Help me up," she said softly. I wanted to deny her, tell her to stay still, but she was stubborn and tried to push me off her. I wrapped an arm around her waist to help hold her stable. We looked over to find Kate leaning against Bella's garden shed breathing heavily.

"An ambulance should-d be here soon," I said, shivering from the cold and all the dangerous thoughts in my head. I could've lost her, all because of me. I turned to face the reason I lost my daughter, the reason I almost lost Bella.

"Why, Kate? Why come back to kill her?"

"Because she has you! She took everything from me!"

"You never had me, and you brought all this on yourself."

"I had you," she spat. "If I had known who the father was when I found I was pregnant, we'd be married and our daughter be alive."

Bile rose in my throat and Bella wrapped a hand around my arm as I took a step toward Kate. "Is that why you just disappeared? You had no idea if I was the Hayley's father?" I said, shaking my head in disgust. "Once you figured out that I was her father, you came back for money. That was your plan all along, wasn't it?" I held onto Bella as she struggled to stay upright. "Greed, all this was nothing but greed."

"Not greed, survival." Kate took in a shuddering breath that had her heaving. "Now I'll be taken to the hospital, stitched up and I'll be able to plead temporary insanity. I'll be free in less than two years."

"No!" I took another step toward her but Bella held me back, turning to her, I could see the fear in her eyes.

"Don't," she whispered, looking over my shoulder. I looked back at Kate and noticed the black mass from earlier linger near her feet. Kate gasped again, as almost smoke-like arms started to overtake her.

"What are you doing, Garrett?" Bella said softly. I could see the fear in her eyes as tears started to form. "If you kill her … you'll never see the light again!" Her words only seemed to speed up the process as the dark arms snaked around Kate's throat. She coughed and sputtered in an attempt to breathe again. I could see Bella shaking her head, whispering something softly.

"What is he saying?"

She sniffled, as tears fell from her eyes. "He said it was time to give you and your family peace. If she's still alive, it will never happen."

Sirens could be heard from somewhere down the street, as Kate tried to scratch at invisible hands at her throat.

"Garrett, you can't do this," Bella pleaded. The arms that surrounded Kate took more shape, gained density.

"Bella!" I heard Charlie call out behind me. He ran past us, his gun trained on Kate who was still struggling against an almost unseen entity. The snow that surrounded Kate's feet started to melt and water started to trickle from her mouth. "Are you all right?" Charlie and two other uniformed surveyed the scene, his attention on Bella. "What's happening, Bella?"

Before Bella could answer, Kate fell to her knees and gasped for breath.

"She drowning." Bella closed her eyes. "He's showing her how he and Hayley died. He wants her to suffer the same fate."

We all watched as Charlie kicked Kate's revolver away from her. He stepped closer and Bella screamed for him to stay back. The form that surrounded Kate encompassed her completely as the officers and Charlie got closer to her.

Bella gasped and swayed beside me, I caught her before she fell. "Bella," I whispered. Her eyes snapped back to Kate as she started to sob. Her father helped Kate onto her back, trying to help her as her body started to shudder. But it was too late; in seconds, she was gone.

Bella cried in my arms, gasping for breath and control. She shook her head and pulled at her hair. I clasped her wrists to stop her from hurting herself. "Bella, angel, tell me what's wrong? She's gone now, she won't hurt us anymore."

"I've never witnessed something like that before," she sobbed, her arms clutched around me. Her eyes were wide and luminous and tears poured over her lashes. "Thousands of arms just pulled them down, so many voices … so much pain. Oh, I never want to see and feel that again. Never."

I understood then, she always helped spirits crossover to the light, this time she witnessed something entirely different. "Garrett?" I whispered. "Did he go with her?"

She nodded as she shivered in my arms. "He sacrificed his soul to make sure you'd never have to suffer at the hands of that woman again." I pulled into my arms, kissing her softly. I walked with her toward one of the ambulances that started to pull into the decimated driveway.

"It's over now, love," I said softly.

"Where am I going to go?"

"You'll be with me and that's all that matters."

* * *

**AN: Thanks to kyla713 for your help and hoosiernina for you donation. This "case" is officially over, but the story is not. The last remaining chapter is not an epilogue but an introduction to The Denver Paranormal Society. I'm set to post the first chapter of that story on October 31 at midnight.**

**Also I hope you don't mind that I wrote a lemon, I hadn't intended to, but it just felt right at the time. A little more of their personalities were seen, now that things were returning to normal.**

**Erica**


	14. The Denver Paranormal Society

**She Speaks Fear & Truth**

**Chapter Thirteen—The Denver Paranormal Society**

**

* * *

**

Bella

It had taken less than a day to go through the rubble that was once my home. Edward, my father and I shifted through the debris looking for anything salvageable. There wasn't much left. If the fire didn't destroy it, the snow had ruined it. I was thankful that I had taken the time to copy every photo I had of my friends and family, and leave them with my father.

Clarence, the spirit that once inhabited my home, had not made an appearance since the night that Kate died. I shuddered just thinking of that night; her death and the subsequent pull of her spirit into the darkness was on the top of my list of the worst things I'd ever witnessed.

There were no adequate words to describe what I had seen that night. I sat back against Edward's headboard – correction – _our _headboard. He had insisted that I'd stay with him and, though I was delighted, I didn't want to depend so much on him.

I loved him deeply, truly, but I learned the hard way that love couldn't always make someone want to stay. My gifts were a burden, and Edward had only witnessed a small piece of them. If he'd known the extent of them, perhaps he wouldn't want to be with me.

There was still much he didn't know about my past or me. I knew I'd have to tell him about my mother's death eventually. It wasn't something I talked about, though he had asked about her.

How do I tell the man I love, that I was responsible for my mother's death?

I scratched at the gauze on my shoulder as Edward slipped into bed beside me. His arm draped somewhat dramatically over my hip and a sigh escaped him. I knew he'd been having trouble sleeping because of me, but this wasn't why he was upset as I skimmed over a newspaper.

I was looking through the listing for a house for sale.

His arms wrapped around my waist as he rested his cheek on my thigh. "I know I'm going to sound like a child, but I really don't want you to go."

"I know," I whispered. I sat the paper down beside me and ran my fingers through his hair. "I just don't want to you regret your decision later and then I'd have nowhere to go."

He sighed, pressing his lips to my bare thigh. "That wouldn't happen. We were practically living together before your house blew up."

"It's been a really quiet month for me," I said softly. "Since Hayley, I've helped three others. That's a lot to handle."

He nodded. "I understand, really I do. I'm afraid that once the semester starts, you won't have time for me."

I could hear the need in his voice, and I knew that he loved me as much I as loved him. "Three months. We'll try it out for three months, and I'll save the money from my insurance claim for a down payment _if_ I choose that I need to move away."

He pulled me down enough so that he could nuzzle my stomach. "That's all I ask, but I'm positive that you'll love living me. I'm the perfect roommate."

I rolled my eyes and pulled him to me, kissing him softly. "I'm going to need my own space, though."

He smiled. "Of course, you can take the one across from Hayley's room." His eyebrows furrowed as he closed his eyes. "What should we do with her room?"

I cradled his face in my hands and waited until his eyes opened. Our gazes met and he exhaled heavily. "I don't think I'm ready yet," he said lowly, regret and sadness evident in his eyes.

"Whenever, or never, that doesn't matter to me."

"I love that you understand," he said, looking thoughtful. "But I know she wouldn't want me to keep it as a shrine and have it go to waste."

I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck. "No she wouldn't. She'd want you to—"

"Have her baby sister or brother move in?" he said, his words hesitant.

"Hmm," I said a little shocked. "I—um."

He laughed and kissed my lips once, before he looked into my eyes. "I know it's only been a little over a month, and how we came together was fast and unconventional but I know you're my future. Plus, I'm not getting any younger." He waggled his eyebrows and grinned. I loved that he felt he could talk with me like this. He was so sweet, alleviating my worries with his teasing and a smile.

I cupped his face, forcing him to pucker his lips, kissing him. "You wanna make babies with me?" I grinned as I ran the tip of my nose along his. He let out a deep breath and sat up so that he could gather me in his arms. He shoved the newspaper away and settled us so that I was lying on top of him.

"I want it all with you," he whispered, running his fingers through my hair. "Whenever you're ready." Edward remained quiet for a while as if he was gathering his thoughts.

"Our children. Will they be like you?" he asked warily. I tensed and I knew he sensed it when his arms tightened around me. "You're answer won't change my mind on wanting a family," he said, easing my worries again.

"Probably not, it skips a generation. My grandmother had it, skipped over my father, so that left me to bear the burden."

"Sorry, I thought it was on your mother's side," he said cautiously. I didn't blame him for his wariness, because I've been hesitant about discussing her.

"No, but don't let that make you complacent. My father may not have my gifts but he's extra perceptive on certain things. He senses a presence but he can't see or hear them as I do."

His soothing presence calmed me as his hands continued to run through my hair. After several minutes I was sure he had fallen asleep, until he spoke again.

"What happened to your mother?"

I sighed and closed my eyes to prevent the tears from falling that were always present when I spoke of that night. "She died trying to protect me."

"How?"

"I don't remember much of that night. I just know things secondhand. My father thinks that my grandmother was protecting me from something, because when she died that was when we started to have trouble with a presence in our home. One night, while my father was out, something happened. When he returned my mother was dead and I was unconscious, the entire house was in shambles."

"Did they figure out how she died?"

"Her heart," I whispered. "In the file, the coroner listed that she was in prime physical and mental health. Her heart just stopped suddenly. My dad thinks she was literally scared to death, which may explain why they found me in a closet passed out. I was only eleven."

The tears I held at bay escaped in unstoppable force. Through it all, Edward held me close and whispered words of his love for me.

If he was still willing to love me, despite the dangers and baggage that came with being with me, then I had to believe he was my future.

~oOo~

We pulled up in Edward's truck in front of the team's office on Crescent Street. I gave Edward's hand a squeeze before exiting the truck. We were meeting the rest of crew there for brief introductions and rundown on the case we'd be starting in a few hours.

I looked up the street and saw Jasper's beat up red truck and Alice's little blue Mazda there too. Just as I stepped onto the sidewalk, they exited their vehicles to greet Edward and me.

I gave Jasper a small smile, his dark blue eyes bright with mischief. He was a born prankster and from what I knew of Emmett, I knew they'd get along just fine. "Hey, gorgeous," he said as he pulled me into a hug, spinning us.

I laughed and shook my head when he set me onto my feet. "Jasper, this is Edward Cullen, the team's leading man." I grinned when Edward chuckled behind me. "Edward, this is the man who will be behind the cameras, Jasper Whitlock."

They shook hands as Alice slowly walked cautiously toward us. She was covered from head to toe, except for her small roundish face. She gave me a slow smile and offered me an awkward one-armed hug. She was being cautious not to allow any of her skin meet mine, she was terrified of the things I've seen, so I didn't blame her. She took the same precautions as she gave Edward a small smile.

However, I forgot about over-enthusiastic Jasper. He practically tackled her and gave her a bear hug that had her pink tinged cheek touch his. She gasped, closing her eyes and pushing away from him. I braced myself to catch her when she collapsed to the usual terrible aftereffects of seeing a person's past.

She didn't though. Alice's eyes widened as Jasper looked horrified. Edward pulled him back, explaining to him how Alice's gift works. Yet, Alice stood before us in complete calm.

"I didn't see anything," she whispered. There was astonishment and fear in her words. "That's never happened before." She quickly removed her glove and Jasper stood there, willing and waiting for her next move. Her hand shook as he lifted it up to his face. Slowly the tips of her fingers ran his jaw before she placed her palm on his cheek.

After a few tense seconds, as Edward and I watched, Alice smiled, brightly.

"That's amazing," she said softly.

"Well you can keep touching all you like, sugar," Jasper said with a wide smile.

I shook my head, following Edward toward the office. "Well, that looks promising," I said. Edward chuckled.

"I agree. I've never seen Alice dumbfounded before. Scared and wary is all I've seen from her."

"Same here," I said, looking around.

The front door opened as Jasper held it for Alice. Seconds later, Emmett and someone I assumed was Eric, entered.

After we settled into chairs, Edward gave a briefing on the case of Rosalie Hale. There was a history of abuse and death in her family. This led me to believe that the spirit inhabiting her home or the nearby river may have something to do with her.

He gave us some details of the case, but not the specifics of the incidents that Ms. Hale or her children had witnessed. Edward didn't want us influenced by them. Once briefed, Edward led the introductions.

"Emmett is our equipment manager; he and Eric will set up the cameras and our base of operations in the van. He also knows how to work every piece of recording equipment we have. So, go to him if you have questions or problems. Eric is our soundman that will be working in conjunction with Jasper, who is following some of the teams with his special camera. They are there to capture our reactions if something should occur and document in high resolution whatever they can catch that perhaps our small DV cameras do not.

"Lauren here, Eric's wife, is a third year paranormal investigator," Edward said, gesturing toward a blonde-haired woman who looked timid and somewhat shy.

"You all know what Alice can do, she only is there to observe." Alice nodded and Edward continued. "This lovely woman beside me is my girlfriend and—"

"I talk to and see the dead," I said with a small shrug. A few faces looked shocked, especially Jasper, and internally cursed for not telling him sooner.

"You can actually see them, and talk with them directly?" Emmett asked, his usual jovial smile gone. I nodded. "Damn that sucks."

"Yeah it does," I said but looked at Edward. "Sometimes though, it allows me to help people."

Everyone watched as Edward smiled and placed a kiss on my lips. They all knew of his past, about his lost daughter and the recent events that led to the discovery of her body.

"She helped you," Lauren said with a small smile. "She helped you find her, didn't she?"

Edward looked at each of the faces of his team and nodded. "She's the real thing everyone."

~oOo~

An hour later, the group started to assemble the equipment in the van. It was freezing, but we still had a job to do. As I passed Jasper one of his camera cases, I felt something nearby. I turned and saw someone across the street with a familiar face. My temper flared as I stomped across the street. His dark skin was almost radiant, as he stood with a cautious smile in a grey suit. I slapped his _solid_ chest and gasped, tumbling backward. He steadied me with his strong arms.

Once he settled me on m feet, I punched his chest again. "What did you do?" I cried.

"I did what I had to do," he said softly, grasping my wrists.

"You're one of them," I said, my voice cracking.

"Yes, not all spirits can be lucky enough to have you help them," he said, grasping my chin so that I had to look up at him. "Only those who _may _die in the next six months can see me."

I gasped, pushing away from him. My hand flattened against my chest, and I shook my head. He grasped my shoulders; the warmth of his touch was surprising. "You can see me because of your gift."

"An angel of death," I said in a broken sob. "How could you do this?"

"I had to," Jacob said firmly. "There are things happening, you'll be seeing more of us. We're here to lead those to where they should go. But there's something out there, forcing spirits to stay and seek revenge."

I was still in too much shock to process what he was telling me.

"Why you?"

"I volunteered," he said with a shrug.

"Of course you did," I muttered. "Tell me how it works."

"You know better than that, loca," he said with a chuckle. "I can only tell you so much. I don't know how and the exact time a person is going to die. I'm drawn to them the closer they get to that moment. Most can't see me unless they're going to die in the next six months. However, I have no control of what will happen to them. I can't change it, nor am I allowed to influence them in any way. I also know that one decision or one little change can affect the future. Someone can see me one day and not the next. It's not a perfect system, but I go where I'm needed when I'm needed."

"Why are you here then?" I asked warily.

"I wanted to see you," he said with a smile. "And warn you." His smile fell. "There's something out there that is influencing the dead, but I don't know the details."

"You don't know a lot of things," I grumbled, toeing the ground unable to meet his dark eyes. "Something is happening to me."

"Yeah, I noticed. You look all glowly."

I laughed gently and looked up to his eyes. "I'm happy."

"Yes," he said, his eyes softening. "But—"

"My gifts are strengthening, because of it."

He nodded as he looked over my shoulder at something behind me. I heard footsteps, and I turned to see Edward crossing the street. I must've looked strange talking and hugging air. The rest of the team looked at me from across the street with confused expressions.

"Bella," Edward said softly, pressing his lips to my forehead. His arms wrapped around me and held me close. "It's freezing out here."

"I'm sorry," I whispered, looking up at his gaze.

"Are you going to introduce me to your friend?"

I tensed and snapped my eyes to Jacob's, his eyes falling to his feet. I grabbed Edward's hand and tugged him toward the team. "You stay away from us," I said angrily at Jacob. "You stay the hell away from him."

"Bella," he whispered, his dark brown eyes sad and remorseful. "I'm sorry."

"You stay the hell away from him."

**Um, The End**

**

* * *

**

AN: Stay tuned for The Denver Paranormal Society, posting October 31, 20100. Each chapter will be a case, with clues to the bigger underlying story. Thanks so much to kyla713 for your help with this story, hooisernina for bidding and winning this story. I hope you enjoyed this as much as I loved writing it.

**Tell me your ghost stories or maybe about a somewhere nearby that people think is haunted. ****Also, Jacob is NOT the bad guy. She's just scared. Think of it this way, if he hadn't came around to warn her, she wouldn't know that something was coming.**

Thanks to kyla713 for your help with this story and to hooisernina for bidding and winning this story by donating to the Stacie Auction. I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I loved writing it.


End file.
